Ab in den Süden!
by littleMermaid03
Summary: Was gibt es Schöneres als eine KLassenfahrt? Eine Klassenfahrt ohne Slytherins und ohne Snape! Hermione beschließt es von der lustigen Seite zu sehen. Mal sehen wie Snape sich in der heiße Sonne Spaniens schlägt und ob die Muggel keinen Verdacht schö
1. Gute Nachrichten!

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, außer die Idee

Ab in den Süden  
  
-1- Gute Nachrichten!?  
  
Angst und Nervosität waren in dem düsteren Kerker förmlich greifbar. Alle Schüler- gleichgültig ob Slytherin oder Gryffindor- rührten mit gesenkten Köpfen in ihren Kesseln und beteten zu Gott oder irgendeiner anderen höheren Macht, die vielleicht Verständnis für ihre Situation zeigen würde, nicht die Aufmerksamkeit des finster dreinblickenden Mannes vor der Klasse auf sich zu ziehen.  
  
Snape hatte schlechte Laune... sehr schlechte! Nach 6 Jahren Zaubertrankunterricht hatte jeder in der Klasse dieses Zustand mit Kennerblick schon beim Frühstück erkannt und dunkle Zeiten auf sich zukommen sehen. Zu recht.  
  
„Mr. Longbottem!"Eisig und scharf schnitt Snapes Stimme durch den Raum und ließ den armen Neville angstvoll zusammenzucken. Der Junge hatte zwar immer wieder versucht seine Angst vor dem Professor zu bändigen, indem er sich die Erinnerung des Irrwichts in den Kleidern seiner Großmutter ins Gedächtnis rief, aber wenn Snape dann leibhaftig vor ihm stand, brachte diese Übung herzlich wenig.  
  
„J-ja, Sir?"Snape jetzt nicht ins Gesicht zu sehen wäre respektlos, doch als Neville in die kalten Augen, welche ihn verächtlich musterten, blickte, wünschte er, dass er den Kopf nicht gehoben hätte.  
  
„Ich warne Sie! Denken sie gut nach, bevor Sie die Zutaten in irgendeiner Reihenfolge in Ihren Kessel kippen. Diesen Fehler haben Sie schon immer gemacht, doch einmal..."Snape holte Luft und starrte die Eidechsenschuppen die eigentlich erst zum Ende in den Trank hinzugefügt werden sollten, in Nevilles Hand an, , „... nur einmal in ihrer erbärmlichen Karriere als Zaubertränkeschüler sollten sie ihr anatomisch eigentlich vorhandenes Gehirn gebrauchen und daran denken, dass die Zaubertrankbrauerei eine exakte Kunst ist, wo nichts dem Zufall überlassen wird. 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Unaufmerksamkeit im Unterricht."  
  
„J-ja, Sir."So schnell seine zitternde Hand es zuließ, legte Neville die Schuppen zurück an ihren Platz, um Hermione hilfesuchend anzusehen. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass Snape diesen Blick nicht bemerkte, doch sein schlimmster Alptraum hatte schon ein neues Opfer im Visier.  
  
„Weasly!"  
  
Erschrocken zuckte Ron zusammen und hätte beinahe seine geraspelten Alraunenwurzeln fallen gelassen. „Professor?"  
  
„Falls Sie..."Snape baute sich vor dem Rotschopf auf, „... vor kurzem ein umfassendes Vermögen geerbt und gut angelegt haben, - was ich bezweifle- dann können Sie von mir aus Alraunenwurzeln in dieser Menge in den Trank tun. Die Kosten für einen neuen Kessel und die Renovierung des Kerkers sollten Sie in diesem Falle ja tragen können. 10 Punkte Abzug wegen unnötiger Gefährdung der Räumlichkeiten."  
  
So ziemlich alle Slytherins grinsten hämisch, wussten sie doch alle um die finanzielle Situation der Weasleys Bescheid. Aller Dings sollte auch dem Haus der Schlange das Lachen bald vergehen.  
  
„Malfoy!"  
  
Nun wurde alle aufmerksam. Noch nie hatte Snape seinen vermeintlichen Lieblingsschüler so angebellt.  
  
„ Auch wenn Sie als Mann vielleicht der Meinung sein könnten, kochen fiele nicht in ihren Aufgabenbereich, so sollten sie dennoch in der Lage sein, einen Zaubertrank zu brauen, OHNE ihn anbrennen zu lassen. 5 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin wegen Ihrer Unfähigkeit!"  
  
Sprachlos sahen die Schüler sich an. DAS hatte es noch nie gegeben. Snape zog zwar immer munter den Gryffindors Punkte ab und schikanierte sie nach Strich und Faden, aber an seinem eigenen Haus hatte er sich noch nie vergriffen. Alle waren froh, als die Doppelstunde vorbei war und der Kerker wurde fluchtartig verlassen.  
  
„Oh Gott, hatte der heute seine Tage? So schlimm ist dann ja nicht mal Hermione!"  
  
„Das hab ich gehört, Ron!"Hermione stieß zu ihren beiden Freunden und betrachtete kritisch Neville, der immer noch zitterte. „Snape ist heute wirklich angepisst. So schlimm war es ja noch nie."  
  
„Vielleicht wurde er sitzengelassen."Harry hatte beschlossen Snapes Launen mit Humor zu tragen, doch so langsam wurde ihm sogar Voldemort lieber. Bei dem wusste man wenigstens woran man war.  
  
„Hah, von wem denn?"Allein die Vorstellung brachte Ron zum grinsen. „Um sitzengelassen zu werden, braucht er doch ´ne Frau."  
  
Lachend schlenderten die drei Freunde zum Gemeinschaftsraum und hakten das Thema Snape für den heutigen Tag ab. Harry und Ron mussten noch zum Quidditch- Training und Hermione wollte vor dem Abendessen noch ein bisschen in die Bibliothek gehen. „Entspannen bei leichter Lektüre"wie sie es nannte. Ihre beiden Freunde verdrehten bei diesem Ausdruck nur die Augen. Sie hatten bereits im ersten Jahr gesehen, was Hermione unter „Leichter Lektüre"verstand.  
  
Wie auch immer, zwei Stunden später trafen sich alle beim Abendessen und am Gryffindor Tisch wurde noch immer über den griesgrämigen Lehrer neben Professor Binns diskutiert.  
  
„Isch glaubschs nischt! Er hat Malschoy wirklisch Punte abgeschogen." Seamus schuckte hörbar und wandte sich dann Harry zu. „Schau ihn dir doch mal an. Da würde ja Du-weißt-schon-wer neidisch werden... bei dem Blick!"  
  
Ein Blick zum Lehrertisch bestätigte Harry, dass Snape immer noch so schlecht gelaunt war. Er wagte sogar zu behaupten, noch ein bisschen schlechter- wenn er die nicht mehr vorhandenen Lippen des Professors richtig deutete.  
  
Snapes Laune war in der Tat schlechter geworden. Den Rest des Essens verbrachte er damit Albus Dubledore und seine schottische Mitverschwörerin in Gedanken den Cruciatus auf den Hals zu jagen. Als Dubledore sich erhob und seinen vergnügten Blick über die verstummte Schülerschaft gleiten ließ, sank Snapes Laune endgültig auf den Tiefstpunkt.  
  
„Meine lieben Schüler. Ich möchte euch nicht lange aufhalten, da ihr bestimmt wichtigere Dinge zu tun habt, als einem alten Mann zu zuhören und deshalb werde ich mich kurz fassen."  
  
Wenn er es doch nur mal tun würde Innerlich verdrehte Snape Augen.  
  
„Meine Ankündigung betrifft allerdings nur den 6. Jahrgang. Professor McGonagall und ich haben uns vor einiger Zeit zusammengesetzt und die Zauberschulen mit den Muggelschulen verglichen und..."  
  
Ich hab ja schon immer gesagt die beiden hätten zu wenig zu tun  
  
„... und haben festgestellt, dass es bei den Muggelschulen eine Einrichtung gibt, die uns in Hogwarts noch gefehlt hat. Und da diese Einrichtung gut für das Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl und die Erholung der jugendlichen Seele ist, haben wir beschlossen, dass ab diesem Jahr jeder 6. Jahrgang eine zweiwöchige Klassenfahrt machen wird, um dann fit und ausgeruht langsam an die Abschlussprüfungen denken zu können."  
  
Die restlichen Worte des Schulleiters gingen in dem ohrenbetäubenden Jubel der Schüler unter.  
  
„Bei Merlin! Leute wir machen dieses Jahr ne Klassenfahrt!" Hermione kannte Klassenfahrten noch gut aus der Zeit, als sie auf eine „normale"Schule gegangen war.  
  
„Zwei Wochen kein Snape!"Vor Freude ging Neville richtig aus sich heraus und strahlten mit den Kerzen auf dem Tisch um die Wette.  
  
„Beruhigt euch, beruhigt euch."Dubledore lächelte nachsichtig und fuhr dann fort. „Wir haben beschlossen, dass die Schüler wie eine Muggelklasse unterwegs sein werden, das heißt niemand darf bemerken, dass ihr Zauberer seid. Ich dachte mir, es wäre für die Schüler, die keine Muggel als Verwandte haben, eine wichtige neue Erfahrung. Der Jahrgang wird gespalten werden. Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff werden mit Professor Sprout und Madam Hooch nach Portugal fahren und Gryffindor und Slytherin werden unter Aufsicht von Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape nach Spanien reisen. So, jetzt dürft ihr euch freuen."  
  
Die Hälfte des Jahrgangs freute sich auch. Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff waren kurz davor auf den Tischen zu tanzen. Die anderen beiden Häuser starrten allerdings nur entsetzt ins Leere.  
  
„Mit Gryffindor?"Konnte man deutlich von der anderen Seite der Halle vernehmen.  
  
„Mit Slytherin?"Kam es ebenso deutlich von der Gegenüberliegenden.  
  
„Mit Snape?"Dieser panische Ausruf entfloh nur einer Person und Neville wurde von vielen mitleidig angesehen.  
  
„Na toll. Ich fasse mal zusammen. Wir wissen jetzt warum Snape so schlechte Laune hat. Und wir machen mit den Slytherins eine Klassenfahrt nach Spanien, begleitet von der steifen McGonagall und dem, bei allem Respekt, wohl etwas sadistisch veranlagtem Snape. McGonagall wird uns so gut wie keine Freiheiten lassen und die, die sie uns lassen wird, werden von Snape verboten werden, der uns zusätzlich alle Nase lang fertig machen wird."  
  
Harry und Ron wechselten einen kurzen Blick.  
  
„Amen Hermione!"

Nichts wird mehr erwünscht als Kommentare. g


	2. Aufbruchstimmung

-2- Aufbruchstimmung  
  
Ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen wurde mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes lieblos in den Schrankkoffer verfrachtet. Angewidert ließ Snape eine rot-schwarze Badehose für einige Sekunden in Augenhöhe schweben, bevor der Auslöser seiner schlechten Laune mit einem ruckartigen Zucken im Handgelenk ebenfalls eingepackt wurde.  
  
Wenn die Schüler wüssten, dass dieses eigentlich harmlose Stück Stoff Schuld an dem rasanten Punkteverlieren alle Häuser nach dem Zaubertrankunterricht war, würden sie sich wahrscheinlich nur fragend angucken. Doch wer würde schon auf die Idee kommen und Severus Snape mit einer Badehose in Verbindung zu bringen?  
  
Snape schnaubte verächtlich. Ja wer wohl? Niemand anderes als dieser langsam senil werdende Schulleiter, der es für nötig hielt ihm eine Badehose zu schenken.  
  
„Ich denke das hier wirst du brauchen, Severus und ich hoffe du wirst sie tragen."  
  
Snape wurde jetzt noch übel, wenn er das vergnügte Glitzern in den Augen seines Vorgesetzten dachte. Die Botschaft war ja wohl eindeutig gewesen: „Wenn du sie nicht anziehst, werde ich es eh wissen und zutiefst beleidigt sein, weil du mein Geschenk auf indirekte Weise nicht angenommen hast." Wozu brauchte er auch eine Badehose? Eigentlich hatte Snape vorgehabt sich den Strand aus sicherer Entfernung anzuschauen, aber immer noch nah genug, um irgendwelchen Schülern – seien es nun seine eigenen oder McGonagalls – rechtzeitig Punkte abzuziehen, bevor sie vielleicht noch richtig Spaß haben könnten. Er würde sich lächerlich machen!  
  
Und dann auch noch vor McGonagall und ihrem Haufen von Versagern!  
  
Snape hoffte, dass keiner seiner ehemaligen Death Eater Kollegen je davon Wind bekommen würde. Severus Snape, Meister der Taubertränke, als Aufsichtsperson 17-jähriger, nervender Schüler, am spanischen Strand in Badeshorts! Der Tiefpunkt seiner Karriere!  
  
Geschafft ließ der Professor sich in einen Sessel fallen und spießte den fertig gepackten Koffer mit seinen Blicken auf.  
  
„....,dass die Schüler wie eine Muggelklasse unterwegs sein werden,..."  
  
Er würde nicht einmal zaubern dürfen und sich auch noch mit Muggeln rumschlagen müssen! Und wie bitte schön stellte der Greis in seinem Turm sich diese Muggelsache überhaupt vor? Snape würde seinen Zauberstab verwetten, dass wenigstens zwei Schüler unangenehm und verdächtig auffallen werden, allen voran dieser Trottel Longbottom! Und wer wird derjenige sein, der alles wieder richten muss? Er, Severus Snape, natürlich, da seine werte Kollegin sich ja erfahrungsgemäß aus allem raushält, sobald es kompliziert wird.  
  
Ruhig Severus! Es sind nur zwei Wochen! Versuchte Snape sich selbst Mut zuzusprechen. Mit geringem Erfolg. Genau DAS war ja das Problem. Zwei Wochen Potter und seine Anhängsel Rotschopf und Miss Ich-weiß-immer-alles, dazu die restliche Gryffindor Meute inklusive Longbottom und ihrer mit der Zeit nervigen Professorin UND zwei Wochen lang die Streitereien zwischen seinem Haus und Gryffindor ertragen müssen! Ohne das er munter Punkte abziehen und massig Strafarbeiten verteilen könnte, um sie in den Griff zu kriegen!  
  
Snape seufzte ergeben. Seine anfängliche Wut war in Resignation umgeschlagen. Vielleicht war diese Klassenfahrt ja die längst überfällige Strafe für seine vergangenen Taten als Death Eater.  
  
Beim Merlin! Warum immer ich?  
  
Der schwarze oder der rote?  
  
Nachdenklich hielt Hermione zwei Bikinis hoch, die sich eigentlich nur in der Farbe voneinander unterschieden. Beide hatte sie im letzten Urlaub mit ihren Eltern gekauft, beide zeigten mehr als sie verdeckten und beide hatten damals bei den Italienern einen durchschlagenden Erfolg gehabt. Standen Spanier eher auf Rot oder auf Schwarz? In ihrer Truppe war jungentechnisch ja nichts zu holen und Slytherin schloss frau aus Prinzip schon mal aus und ein bisschen flirten mit den Einheimischen hatte ja wohl noch keinem geschadet.  
  
Unwillkürlich musste Hermione grinsen. Keiner ihrer Mitschüler würde auf die Idee kommen, dass das Head Girl der Schule sich näher mit den Farben ihrer Bikinis beschäftigte und ein ernstes Problem in der Frage sah, welchen von beiden sie nun mitnehmen sollte. Das Mädchen war sich sicher von Harry und Ron für verrückt erklärt zu werden, sollten sie ihr jemals beim Kofferpacken, das sich bei Hermione über Stunden hinzuziehen konnte, zusehen. Ob sie mal Parvati fragen sollte? Nein, nachher würde das als ernstes Freundschaftsangebot gewertet und Hermione in Patils Mädchenclique aufgenommen werden. Ein Umstand, den sie in den letzten Jahren erfolgreich hatte vermeiden können.  
  
Ach was solls... Obwohl nur Jungen zu Hermiones engstem Freundeskreis zählten, entschied sie sich für die einfachste und meistens von Frauen angewandte Lösung. Ich nehm eben beide mit.  
  
Zufrieden schwebten die beiden Kleidungsstücke in den Koffer, gefolgt von zahlreichen Tops und Röcken.  
  
„So, fertig!"Auf ein entschlossenes Wedeln mit dem Zauberstab hin, schloss sich der Koffer und wurde von seiner Besitzerin in Handtaschenformat gezaubert. Nun schlich Hermione grinsend näher an den Jungenschlafsaal. Wenn ihre Freunde so packten wie ihr Vater, würden sie in Spanien feststellen, dass sie entweder die Hälfte vergessen oder vollkommen die falschen Sachen eingepackt hatten.  
  
„Hey Jungs, noch nicht fertig?"  
  
Tatsächlich waren Harry und Ron die einzigen, deren Koffer noch nicht geschrumpft auf den Betten lagen.  
  
„Ähm... Mione...könntest du mir vielleicht helfen? Ich weiß nicht ob die Sachen, die ich einpacke richtig sind... also muggelmäßig weißt du..."Ron starrte ziemlich verzweifelt in seinen Schrank, „... und Harry hat selbst genug zu tun, also..."  
  
„Klar helf ich dir! Also, dann zeig mal was du hast."Im nächsten Moment widmete Hermione sich dem Inhalt von Rons Koffer. „Bis jetzt doch gar nicht schlecht."  
  
„Sag mal Hermione..."Harry hielt prüfend ein ehemaliges T-shirt von Dudley hoch und fragte sich, ob er es nicht Professor Fuller hätte mitgeben sollen, die vor einem Monat in Urlaub gegangen war... in Schwangerschaftsurlaub wohlgemerkt, „warum bist du eigentlich so gut gelaunt? Hast du Snape und seine Schlangenbrut schon vergessen?"  
  
„Natürlich nicht und... Ron was bitte schön soll DAS denn sein?"Entsetzt hielt Hermione ein braunes aufgepludertes Etwas in die Höhe. „Doch nicht etwa deine Badehose?"  
  
Im nächsten Moment bereute sie ihre Worte schon wieder, denn Ron lief puderrot an und senkte verlegen den Blick. „Naja...also..."  
  
„Die bleibt hier!"Ein dankbarer Blick traf Hermione. „Du kannst dir von Harry oder Seamus oder sonst wem eine leihen. Ich bin sicher da wird sich jemand finden, aber ich lass nicht zu, dass mein bester Freund sich vor allen Muggeln und Slytherins blamiert!"  
  
„Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären."Harry schmiss eine kurze Hose in den Koffer und befand nach einem Blick in selbigen, dass er fertig sei.  
  
„Häh?... Ach so... also ICH lass mir den Urlaub von denen bestimmt nicht verderben. Snape kann uns keine Punkte abziehen und uns keine Strafarbeiten geben und uns darüber Sorgen machen, dass er in Hogwarts eklig zu uns ist, müssen wir auch nicht, schlimmer als heute geht es nicht. Und den Slytherins gehen wir einfach aus dem Weg!"  
  
„Tja Mione, wenn du meinst."Ron sah die Sache etwas skeptischer. „Snape findet seine Wege, um uns eins auszuwischen und den Slytherins kann man einfach nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Die suchen den Ärger doch förmlich."  
  
„Wir haben Voldemort überlebt und wir werden auch diese Fahrt überleben." Mehr hatte Hermione zu dem Thema nicht zu sagen. „Und eins sag ich euch: Wehe ihr macht mit eurer Schwarzseherei meine gute Laune zu nicht. Dann ist Snape euer geringstes Problem!"  
  
Ron war schon etwas blass um die Nasenspitze geworden, doch als er sah wie Hermiones Augen vergnügt blitzten, entspannte er sich wieder. „Aber ich darf weggucken, wenn Snape in Badehosen den Strand entlang marschiert."  
  
„Nun Ron, ich glaube die Gefahr besteht nicht... nicht bei Snape." Obwohl es eigentlich schade ist... wäre doch bestimmt interessant zu sehen, was sich unter dem schwarzen Umhang verbirgt. Mit sieht er ja schon recht muskulös aus und mit freiem Oberkör... HERMIONE STOOOP!!! Beim Merlin was denk ich da?!  
  
„Oh Mione großer Fehler... so wie du guckst... du hast es dir doch nicht etwa bildlich vorgestellt, oder?"Allein schon bei dem Gedanken, Snape halb nackt zu sehen, schüttelte Ron sich.  
  
Wenn es doch nur das wäre! Sie musste jetzt dringend ihre Gedanken in etwas nützlichere und vor allem in unabartigere Bahnen bringen. „Ich glaub ich geh vor dem Schlafengehen noch ein bisschen in die Bibliothek. Sonst bin ich zu aufgeregt wegen morgen."Schnell verschwand Hermione aus dem Schlafsaal und ließ zwei überaus verdatterte Jungen zurück.  
  
„Was hat sie denn plötzlich?"  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich Reisefieber. Wir sollten auch langsam ans schlafen denken, wird morgen bestimmt anstrengend."  
  
„Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, nicht nur morgen."Ron wusste gar nicht, wie sehr er mit seiner Annahme den Nagel auf den Kopf traf.  
  
Vielen Dank für eure Kommentare. Die haben mich echt ermutigt schnell weiter zuschreiben. Bleibt in Zukunft hoffentlich auch so. g Falls ihr noch Ideen zur story habt... immer her damit, vielleicht kann ich ja was mit anfangen.  
  
Lexy83: Och wieso... Snape in Badeshorts... der Vorstellung werde ich mich wohl noch öfter beim schreiben hingeben. Weiß noch nicht wie lang die Geschichte wird, mal sehen, was mir noch so einfällt.  
  
LuckyShadow: Tja ich hab mir mal so gedacht die liebe Hermione mit dem noch lieberen Snape zu verkuppeln. Irgendwelche Einwände (? Ansonsten bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher. Spezielle Wünsche? ;) 


	3. Stewardess, ich würde gerne woanders sit...

-3- „**Stewardess, ich würde gern woanders sitzen!!"**

„Los, alles einsteigen! Alles einsteigen! Oh, halt Harry!"Hagrids massiger Körper ragte aus dem undurchdringbaren Gewimmel von Schülern heraus.

Mühsam kämpften Harry und seine Freunde sich durch die Schülermenge und hofften dabei, im Zug noch ein freies Abteil ergattern zu können- möglichst weit weg von den Lehrer.

„Was gibts denn Hagrid?"Hermione sah reichlich unruhig auf die Uhr.

„Ich wolltmich doch nur von euch verabschieden und..."im nächsten Moment umarmte der Wildhüter alle drei gleichzeitig und achtete gar nicht auf Rons erticktes Keuchen, „ und euch ´ne schöne Zeit wünschen. Is ne tolle Idee von Dumbledore, oder? Und lasst euch die Fahrt ja nicht von den ollen Slytherins vermiesen."

„Oder von ihrem Hauslehrer..."Ron schoss giftige Blicke auf die wie immer dunkel gekleidete Gestalt ab, die gerade im Zug verschwunden war.

„Ach, der Professor is´ bestimmt in Ordnung, vielleicht taut er in der Sonne ´nen bisschen auf."

Ron zwang sich mehr schlecht als recht zu einem Grinsen. „Ähm... Hagrid... wir müssen jetzt wirklich los."

„Türlich, türlich, also bis in zwei Wochen und Harry,.... Pass gut auf dich auf!"Dann endlich entließ Hagrid seine Schützlinge und die drei stürmten in den Zug.

Genau ein Abteil war noch frei, allerdings ließ die Lage etwas zu wünschen übrig.

„Na ganz toll, natürlich kriegen wir wieder das Abteil, neben Snape und McGonagall. Harry, steht dir nicht eigentlich das Beste zu? So oft wie du schon Voldemort gegenüber standest, wäre das ja wohl das mindeste."

„RON!!" Hermine wuchtete ihren Koffer in das Gepäcknetz, da laut Dumbledore das Zaubern schon im Schulzug nicht mehr erlaubt war. „Damit macht man keine Scherze!"

„Is doch wahr!"

„Du solltest wissen, dass...!"

„Ähm Mione?"Harry fand, dass es besser wäre, den Streit rechtzeitig zu unterbrechen. „Wie genau kommen wir jetzt eigentlich nach Spanien? Ich hab nicht so genau zu gehört."

„Also: Als erstes werden wir mit dem Zug nach Glasgow zum Flughafen fahren und von dort dann weiter nach Barcelona fliegen. Danach fahren wir mit dem Schiff bis nach Palamós."

„Hört sich anstrengend an. Aber sag Hermione: Was ist ein Flugzeug?" Gespannt musterte Ron seine Freundin. Das Interesse an Muggelsachen hatte er eindeutig von seinem Vater geerbt.

„Ein stählerner Vogel. Schau es dir einfach an, wenn wir da sind."

„Du magst Flugzeuge nicht sonderlich, oder?"Besorgt sah Harry das Mädchen an. Hermione machte wirklich keinen fröhlichen Eindruck, während sie von dem Reisegefährt sprach.

„Sagen wir es mal so: Es ist ein nötiges Übel, wenn man in der Sonne Urlaub machen will, solange man keinen Apparierschein hat."

Nötiges Übel war leicht untertrieben. Hermione hasste Fliegen! Sie bekam davon Kopfschmerzen, ihr wurde kotz übel und überhaupt war es einfach unbequem, im Gegensatz zu einer entspannten Zugreise.

Aber was solls. Ich wird es schon überstehen... wie immer.

„Habt ihr Snape eigentlich schon in den Muggelsachen gesehen?"

„Nein Ron, du?"Irgendwie stand Hermine nicht mehr der Sinn nach ausführlichen Gesprächen.

„Nee, bin mal gespannt wie der aussieht und McGonagall erst."

„Snape wird auf jeden Fall schwarz tragen."

„Klar, aber stell ihn dir mal in einem weißen Hemd vor!"

„Oder einer blauen Jeans."Nahm Harry das Spiel begeistert auf.

„ Ein roter Pullover..."

„ Ein beiges T-Shirt..."Die Jungen konnten sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten, bis Harry den Vogel abschoss.

„Ein Hawaihemd, mit roten Badeshorts, trendiger Sonnenbrillen und ner Hawaikette um. Und in dem Outfit steht er an der Strandbar und schlürft Pinacolada."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte Hermione den Weaslyjungen, der sich nun auf dem Boden kugelte.

Manchmal waren ihr die beiden wirklich etwas zu kindisch.

„Mensch Harry, was würd ich für diesen Anblick geben."

„Alle Hauspunkte von Gryffindor, wenn du nicht gleich aufstehst. Ich glaub nicht, dass Snape sonderlich erfreut ist, wenn er dich noch lange auf dem Boden rumliegen sieht."

Hermione konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, denn Ron wandte sich blitzschnell zur Abteiltür um und sah direkt in das Gesicht von Snape, während er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue von ihm gemustert wurde.

„Hermione... wie lange steht der schon da?"

„Och..." Sie und Harry grinsten sich verschwörerisch an. „Zwei, drei Minuten bestimmt."Man konnte von 17-jährigen gewiss nicht erwarten, dass sie den Unterschied zwischen Minuten und Sekunden kannten.

„Ich bin tot."

Nun war es an Hermione sich vor Lachen zu schütteln. Vielleicht würden die „Ferien"doch ganz erholsam werden und der Flug nicht so schlimm wie befürchtet.

An diese Hoffung klammerte sie sich bis zum Flughafen.

Warum?? Warum immer ich??? Das kann doch einfach nicht sein!!! NEIN,NEIN,NEIN!!!!

Nachdem die Schüler ohne größere Zwischenfälle am Flughafen angekommen waren, die Vollblutzauberer vor Staunen den Mund nicht mehr zugekriegt haben und sogar Draco sich herabgelassen hatte Harry zu fragen, was genau denn auf einem Flughafen passierte, wuselten Gryffindors und Slytherins nun, durch das Flugzeug und suchten verzweifelt ihre Plätze.

Die meisten waren auch mehr oder weniger zufrieden mit selbigen, obwohl ein paar Schüler lieber woanders gesessen hätten, aber darauf hatte die leicht genervte Muggelfrau am Schalter nach den ersten zehn Schülern keinerlei Rücksicht mehr genommen.

Und wie gesagt, die meisten waren zufrieden, nur Hermione eben nicht.

McGonagall und Snape hatten sich aufgeteilt. Sie wollte die hintere Hälfte des Flugzeuges im Auge behalten, und Snape die andere.

Sehr zu Harrys und Ronss Leidwesen saßen sie nicht nur getrennt von Hermione, sondern auch im Einzugsbereich von Snape. Als die beiden Freunde allerdings sahen, wohin Hermione von der netten Muggelfrau verfrachtet worden war, begannen sie sich auf ihren Plätzen ausgesprochen wohl zu fühlen.

Warum??? Warum immer ich!!! Das ist nicht fair!!!

„Miss Granger was schauen Sie so? Ich bin auch nicht sonderlich erbaut darüber 4 Stunden neben Ihnen verbringe zu dürfen, aber wie Sie sehen ist das Flugzeug voll."

„Dann gehen Sie aber in die Mitte!"In Hermiones Blick flackerte Panik auf, als sie sah, dass ihr Platz sich nicht nur neben ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer, sondern gleichzeitig auch noch neben dem Typ Tourist lag, der doppelt so breit wie der Sitz war und den Hang hatte die Beinfreiheit seines Nebenmannes rücksichtslos mitzubenutzen.

„Vergessens Sie es, Granger!"Snape schien das Flugverhalten seines Nachbarn ebenfalls eingeschätzt zu haben.

Seufzend schlängelte das Mädchen sich an Snape vorbei und nahm, ihren Lehrer in Gedanken fortwährend alle möglichen verbotenen Flüche auf den Hals hetzend, auf dem ihr zugewiesenen Sitz platz.

Ihr Sitznachbar hatte das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Snape uninteressiert verfolgt und wandte sich sofort der anderen Seite des Ganges zu, als Hermione Anstalten machte ihn vorsichtshalber auf gute Nachbarschaft freundlich anzulächeln.

Nun konnte die Schulsprecherin sich ein Bild von Vernon Dursley machen.

Leicht angewidert rückte sie so weit es ging auf die andere Seite des Sitzes, nur um festzustellen, dass sie dann Snape äußerst nahe kam, der spöttisch eine Augenbraue erhoben hatte.

„Willkommen an Bord. Wir wünschen Ihnen einen angenehmen Flug und möchten Sie bitten den Sicherheitsanweisungen folge zu leisten."

Der Rest der Ansprache ging in Hermiones Verzweiflung unter. Guten Flug!dachte sie verächtlich. Die haben leicht reden!


	4. Wir hoffen Sie hatten einen angenehmen F...

**-4- „Wir hoffen Sie hatten einen angenehmen Flug!"**

Exakt 15 Minuten später endeten die endlosen Litaneien der Stewardess und Snape atmete erleichtert auf.

Seine Geduld war arg auf die Probe gestellt worden- Miss Grangers anscheinend auch, wie er nach einem Blick zur Seite feststellte.

Warum war eigentlich er der unglückliche Wicht, dem die Granger als Sitznachbarin zugeteilt wurde?

Obwohl..., als Snape von hinten Neville´s Stimme vernahm, die sich eindeutig panisch anhört, entschied, dass es hätte schlimmer kommen können.

Longbottom oder Potter als Sitznachbar, hätten ihn zu sofortigem Ausstieg bewegt.

Vielleicht würde es auch gar nicht so schlimm werden.

Bis jetzt hatte Miss Granger sich ja recht ruhig verhalten und machte auch keine Anstalten, an diesem Umstand zu ändern.

Im Gegenteil: Im Moment starrte sie stur auf die Rückenlehne ihres Vordermannes und war wirklich etwas blass im Gesicht.

Snape fragte sich verwundert, ob Hermione vielleicht Flugangst hatte. Er, als Zauberer, hatte in der Vergangenheit schon eine Begegnung mit dieser Art zu reisen gemacht und es sogar als recht angenehm empfunden.

Miss Granger sollte es als Muggelgeborene doch wohl noch weniger ausmachen,...

Hermione hatte die prüfenden Blicke ihres Lehrers bemerkt und fühlte sich gleich noch eine Spur unwohler.

Nicht nur, dass dieses verdammte Flugzeug begonnen hatte sich zu bewegen, nein, jetzt war sie zusätzlich noch Mittelpunkt von Snapes Aufmerksamkeit.

Unbewusst verkrampfte das Mädchen ihre Hände um die Armlehnen. Schon spürte sie das gewohnte Gefühl der Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, als das Flugzeug langsam vom Boden abhob.

Anscheinend war sie die einzige, die mit ihrer Situation nicht zufrieden war, denn aus den entzückten Rufen um sie herum, konnte Hermione immer wieder den Satz: „Boah, ist das cool!"heraushören.

Zu allem Überfluss hatte der Pilot die Rufe wohl als Ansporn genommen und flog nun munter ein paar Schleifen über den Flugplatz, während sich das Flugzeug immer höher schraubte.

Hermione fühlte sich in die Schiffschaukel zurückversetzt, in welche sie sich vor 5 Jahren von irgendwelchen Freundinnen hatte hinein zerren lassen und es spätestens bei der ersten Bewegung jenes Höllengefährts bereut hatte.

Oh, oh Mione, des war keine gute Idee, an die Schiffschaukel zu denken.

Das Mädchen presste die Augen fest zusammen und wünschte sich, sobald sie sie öffnete, in Spanien zu sein.

Als der Pilot das Flugzeug auch noch zielsicher in das wahrscheinlich einzigste Luftloch im Umkreis von 50 Kilometern steuerte, rebellierte ihr Magen endgültig, was wohl auch deutlich in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen war.

„Wagen Sie es ja nicht, Granger,...!"

Das letzte was Severus Snape wollte war eine voll gekotzte Hose, und wäre Hermione in der Verfassung dazu gewesen, hätte sie ihren Professor mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit erwürgt.

So schaffte sie es nur, vorsichtig ein glasiges Auge zu öffnen und den Tränkemeister mehr oder weniger giftig anzusehen.

Doch Hermione war schon fast dankbar für Snape´s Kommentar, denn allein schon der Gedanke, es vor seinen Augen an Körperbeherrschung mangeln zu lassen, war ihr so peinlich, dass sie sich krampfhaft zusammenriss und versuchte ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen.

Auch ihr Sitznachbar zur Rechten betrachtete das Mädchen bereits argwöhnisch. Seiner Meinung nach waren sowieso viel zu viele Jugendliche im Flieger und der Lehrer neben der Kleinen war ihm auch nicht ganz koscher.

Eben jener Lehrer warf Manfred Carlton, so lautete der Name des Mannes, seinen berüchtigten Fall-tot-um-Blick zu, als dieser Hermione gerade auf die Spucktüten in den Sitznetzen aufmerksam machen wollte.

Snape fand, Miss Granger sollte sich in Ruhe auf ihre Selbstbeherrschung konzentrieren und nicht von irgendeinem dummen Muggel neben ihr abgelenkt werden.

Vielleicht sollte er sie doch am Rand sitzen lassen. So weit waren die Bordtoiletten nicht entfernt...

Allerdings bezweifelte Snape, dass Hermione zurzeit in der Lage war, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen.

5 Minuten später hatte das Flugzeug seine Flughöhe erreicht und die Stewardess begann mit dem Getränkewagen die Sitzreihen abzuklappern.

Bei den Plätzen 12,13 und 14 angekommen fand sie nur eine ansprechbare Person vor.

Das Mädchen neben dem schwarzgekleideten Mann kämpfte um ihre Körperbeherrschung, wie die Stewardess mit Kennerblick sofort erkannte, und ihr Nachbar war schon hörbar am schnarchen und würde damit wahrscheinlich erst aufhören, sobald das Essen serviert wurde.

„Was möchten Sie trinken, Sir?"Es war ihr Job freundlich zu sein, auch wenn manche Passagiere, zu diesen auch der Herr vor ihr gehörte, von Grund auf dazu neigten Unfreundlichkeit und Ablehnung auszustrahlen.

„Kaffee und für sie..."Snape warf noch einen Blick auf Hermione, die im Moment gar nichts mehr mitbekam und wohl gerade irgendeinem Gott dankte, den Start überstanden zu haben,

„eine Cola."

Der Professor glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass dieses Muggelgetränk, das ebenfalls in Kaffee vorkommende Koffein enthielt und damit gut für Übelkeit und Kreislaufschwäche war. Snape war zwar kein Medi-Zauberer, sah aber deutlich, dass Hermione an beidem litt.

Während Snape an seinem Kaffee nippte sah er sich, soweit möglich war, ohne sich den Nacken zu verrenken, nach weiteren Schülern um.

Sowohl neben als auch vor ihm saßen zwei Muggelfamilien, die dabei waren ihre auf Grund des Druckausgleiches weinenden Kinder zu beruhigen.

Hinter ihm konnte Severus das Tuscheln dreier Mädchen vernehmen, deren Stimmen er mit Müh und Not drei unscheinbaren Slytherin zuordnen konnte

Nach ein paar weiteren Blicken stellte er beruhigt fest, dass seine Sitzreihe von keinem Schüler aus gesehen werden konnte.

Er war gerade dabei sich bequemer hinzusetzen, als Hermione vorsichtig die Augen aufschlug.

„Is das meine Cola?"Ihre Stimme war noch etwas zittrig und sie realisierte zu spät, dass sie mit ihrem verhassten Lehrer sprach... obwohl... gehasst hatte sie ihn nie... einzig und allein sich öfters über ihn aufgeregt.

„Sie steht auf ihrem Tisch, also wird es wohl Ihre sein."Snape klang weniger schroff als er beabsichtigt hatte. Sie sah wirklich elend aus. „Ich glaubte, etwas Koffein würde Ihnen gewiss nicht schaden."

„D-danke."

„Reiner Selbstschutz."

Die bissige Bemerkung wurde gekonnt überhört.

Snape hat an mich gedacht, als die Stewardess rumgekommen ist???

Und er hatte auch noch versucht ihr zu helfen. Während sie in kleinen Schlucken die Cola trank, musterte Hermione ihren Lehrer kritisch von der Seite.

Plötzlich fiel ihr auf, dass sie ihn das erste Mal in Muggelkleidung sah.

Zum Glück konzentrierte Snape sich auf seinen Kaffee, so das Hermione ihn in Ruhe betrachten konnte.

Natürlich ganz schwarz und... Moment! Das Mädchen kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und stellte erstaunt fest, dass das Hemd dunkelblau war und dass die beiden obersten Knöpfe geöffnet waren und freien Blick auf den Halsansatz ermöglichten.

Für Snapes Gewohnheiten war das schon fast freizügig.

Hermione ließ ihren Blick tiefer wandern und erblickte eine schwarze Jeans, gehalten von einem ebenfalls schwarzen Ledergürtel.

Ohne Zweifel, das Outfit passte zusammen. Soviel Geschmack hätte sie Snape gar nicht zugetraut.

Noch überraschter – oder nein, noch entsetzter war sie, als sie feststellte, dass er darin eigentlich ganz gut aussah.

Nein, nicht eigentlich. Er sieht damit definitiv gut aus.

Erschrocken konzentrierte Hermione sich wieder auf ihre Cola. Snape und gutaussehend brachte man normalerweise nicht in einem Satz- in einem Gedanken zusammen.

Die beiden saßen stumm nebeneinander und Hermione ging es zu ihrer Erleichterung wieder einigermaßen gut.

Ein Zustand, der nicht lange anhalten sollte, denn nach einiger Zeit machte die Stewardess sich wieder auf den Weg und bald sah Hermione sich mit der Entscheidung konfrontiert, ob sie lieber Kartoffeln oder Nudeln haben wollte.

Sofort regte sich ihr Magen und sie brachte ein gequetschtes „Nudeln" heraus.

Ob Snape es sich eingestehen wollte oder nicht, er betrachtete besorgt, wie sie lustlos in ihren Nudeln herum stocherte und schließlich nach der kleinen Schüssel mit zwei Tomaten und einem Stück Schafskäse griff, was ihr, trotz aller Übelkeit, zu schmecken schien.

Es schmeckte wirklich und nachdem die Schüssel leer war, schielte Hermione zu Manfred, um ihm vielleicht einen Deal vorzuschlagen: Salat gegen den ekelerregend süßen Schokopudding.

Doch vergeblich. Manfred hatte seine Portion in Rekordzeit verputzt und schnarchte wieder friedlich vor sich hin, wobei er, wie vorausgesehen, Hermione jegliche Beinfreiheit nahm.

Wohl oder übel musste sie ihre Beine nun vorsichtig in Snapes Einzugsbereich ausbreiten.

Selbiger hatte ihren Blick zum Nachbartisch bemerkt, schob seiner Schülerin nun wortlos seine Salatschüssel rüber und griff gleichzeitig nach den unberührten Nudeln.

Wie gesagt: Wenn einer seiner ehemaligen Death Eater Kollegen DAS mitbekommen würden...

„D-danke."

Schon wieder konnte Hermione nichts anderes herausbringen als verblüfftes Gestotter.

Snape erwiderte natürlich nichts.

Nach dem Essen verspürte Hermione die lang herbeigesehnte Müdigkeit und wollte ihren Kopf nach rechts wegsacken lassen, als sie gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkte, dass Manfred sich bereits so breit wie möglich gemacht hatte.

Da das Mädchen sich zu Beginn des Fluges geschworen hatte, so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und dem Fleischberg zu lassen, musste sie wohl oder übel die andere Seite des Sitzes nutzen, wobei sie Snape unangenehm nahe kam.

Verdammt, das ist jetzt auch egal! Ich will einfach nur schlafen."

10 Minuten später, spürte Severus Snape erstaunt, wie etwas Schweres auf seine Schulter sank. Mit einer bösen Ahnung wandte er den Kopf leicht nach links und sah genau auf Hermione´s braunen Haarschopf.

Beim Merlin, womit hab ich das verdient?

Er überlegte kurz, ob er sie wecken sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Er war froh, dass sie schlief und keine akute Gefahr mehr bestand.

Seufzend schloss auch er die Augen- den Kopf soweit wie möglich von Miss Granger´s entfernt.

Hermione wurde von der angenehmen Stimme der Stewardess geweckt.

„Wir befinden uns nun im Landeanflug auf Barcelona und möchten Sie bitten, die Sicherheitsgurte geschlossen zu halten."Zwei Sekunden später spürte Hermione, wie das Flugzeug sich leicht... ohne jegliches Rütteln senkte und die bereits beim Start vorhandene Übelkeit sich wieder in ihr breit machte- allerdings bedeutend stärker als ein paar Stunden zuvor.

Sie schloss schnell wieder Augen und beschloss ihren Kopf in den nächsten Minuten keinen Millimeter zu bewegen, da sie Snape ansonsten für nichts garantieren könnte.

Apropos Snape! Es war doch nicht etwa seine Schulter, auf der sie gerade sie unverschämt gemütlich lag, oder??

Als ihr „Kissen"sich leicht bewegte, sah Hermione ihre schlimmste Befürchtung bestätigt.

Oh Gott! Was muss er denn jetzt denken? Hoffentlich hat das kein Schüler gesehen!

Trotz ihres Entsetzens ließ Hermione ihren Kopf, wo er war. Sicher ist sicher.

Und außerdem, wenn sie sich nicht bewegte, würde Snape sowieso denken, sie würde noch schlafen.

„Ausgeschlafen Miss Granger?"

Shit! Woher weiß er das schon wieder? Und warum klingt er so amüsiert?

„Mhmmm...." Gott, das ist so peinlich, vor allem, da ich ihn immer noch als Kissen benutze. Ist aber auch verdammt bequem. Und wenn ich mich jetzt bewege dann...

Snape machte keinerlei Anstalten ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter zu bekommen. Ihre verkrampften Hände sprachen Bände und so betrachtete er sie nur mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen.

Er gestand es sich nicht ein, aber er hatte nichts gegen ihre Nähe... im Gegenteil, es war sogar recht angenehm. Er hoffte nur, dass kein Schüler vorbeigekommen war. Es könnte sonst zu dummen Gerüchten kommen.

Hermione wollte nur noch festen Boden unter ihren Füßen. Zu ihrer Übelkeit hatte sich noch unangenehmer Ohrendruck gesellt und sie versuchte krampfhaft sich mit irgendetwas abzulenken. Nur womit?

Plötzlich stieg ihr ein ganz leichter Geruch nach getrockneten Kräutern in die Nase, der nur von Snape kommen konnte.

Verdammt, warum riecht dieser Mann so gut? Er arbeitet doch auch mit Zutaten die abgrundtief stinken, also warum muss er dann gerade...

Das Mädchen beschloss sich bei Snape über nichts mehr zu wundern.

Sie war fast schon enttäuscht, als das Flugzeug endlich auf dem Boden aufkam und sie sich wohl oder übel von seiner warmen Schulter und dem angenehmen Geruch trennen musste.

Elliot: Ob ich ihm wirklich noch ne Hawaikette verpassen soll?? sadistische Gedanken hat g

Whiterose4: Hier hast du Sekundenkleber. Sollst dich nicht kugeln, sondern lesen! ;)

Telepmauriel: Danke für die Kekse. Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass meine Musen Süßigkeiten heißen?

Angel of Mystic: So, das Kapitel hab ich länger gemacht. Zufrieden?

Lexy83: Du sagst es. Manfred ist auch nicht meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Grr, Hin- UND Rückflug!!

An alle: Für kreative Anregungen bin ich immer zu haben.


	5. Ein Muggel namens Rubén

**Disclaimer: Mal wieder gehört nichts mir. schluchz Könnte die liebe Joanne mir nicht mal Sevie lassen?**

**-5- Ein Muggel namens Rubén**

„Boah, Harry, das war der Wahnsinn!"Ron zerrte ungeduldig seinen Rucksack aus der Gepäckablage. „Wenn ich Dad davon erzähle, **fliegen** wir bestimmt in den nächsten Urlaub."

Harry lächelte krampfhaft. Es war sein erster Flug gewesen- die Dursleys hatten es nie für nötig gehalten ihn in irgendeinen Urlaub mitzunehmen- und auch sein Magen hatte eine kleine Rebellion angezettelt.

„Schau mal Ron, da ist Hermione."

Sofort schoss Rons Kopf herum. „Hat sie den Flug überlebt?"

„Naja", Harry neigte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Sie steht etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, krallt ihre Hände in die Rückenlehnen... jetzt bleibt sie kurz stehen, atmet tief durch... jetzt dreht Snape sich um und sagt etwas zu ihr..."

„Kann er sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?"Ron schnaubte empört. „Sie war ganze drei Stunden mit ihm gestraft."

Harry ließ sich von Rons Schimpftriade nicht beirren. „Jetzt lächelt sie sogar und Snape hebt mal wieder seine Augenbraue und jetzt schaut Hermione ihn böse an."

„Richtig so."Grummeln schritt Ron hinter seinem Freund durch das Flugzeug. „Auf dem Rückflug sitzt sie bei uns und nicht bei dieser Fledermaus."

10 Minuten und etliche blaue Flecke später hatten alle Schüler inklusive ihrer Lehrer sich durch das enge Flugzeug gequetscht und standen wartend vor dem Gepäckförderband, wo auch das Trio wieder aufeinander stieß.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Hat er dir was getan?"

„Jungs, regt euch ab. Es war gar nicht so schlimm."_Oh nein, es war ganz und gar nicht schlimm, eher angenehm. _

„Mein anderer Sitznachbar war viel schlimmer."

Ihre beiden Freunde sahen sie allerdings weiterhin skeptisch an und beschossen Snape vorsichtshalber noch ein bisschen mit bösen Blicken.

Weitere 15 Minuten später hatten alle Schüler ihr Gepäck. Alle Schüler, aber gewiss nicht alle Lehrer.

Professor McGonagall war gerade dabei eifrig auf einen jungen Flughafenmitarbeiter einzureden. Es könne doch nicht angehen, dass ihr Gepäck einfach so verloren gehe!

Der arme Mann sackte immer weiter in sich zusammen und wagte es ab und zu ein paar hilfesuchende Blicke in die Richtung des anderen Betreuers der Jugendgruppe zu werfen, der seine Kollegin doch bestimmt beruhigen könnte.

Snape allerdings lehnte in gebührendem Abstand zu den Schülern zufrieden an einer Säule und betrachtete das Spektakel interessiert.

Auch die Schüler begannen nun einer nach dem anderen zu Grinsen, einzig und allein Hermione beherrschte sich.

„Mione, was tust du schon wieder so ernst?"Ron hatte es immer noch nicht aufgegeben Hermione zu seinem Niveau bekehren zu wollen.

„Professor McGonagall befindet sich in einer wirklich unglücklichen Situation. Wer kann denn da drüber lachen."

In Gedanken gab sie sich selbst eine Antwort_: Jeder dem so etwas noch nicht passiert ist_. Sie gehörte unglücklicherweise nicht mehr zu dieser Mehrheit und konnte sich noch gut an ihre Verzweiflung vor ein paar Jahren erinnern, als ihr Koffer erst nach einer Woche Urlaub wieder aufgetaucht war.

Nach dem der junge Mann eingesehen hatte, dass keine Hilfe von außerhalb zu erwarten war, einigte er sich mit McGonagall darauf, die Flughafenleitung in Kenntnis zu setzen, damit das verlorene Gepäckstück überall gesucht werden könnte.

Schließlich fand sich ihr Koffer- nach 4 Stunden wohlgemerkt- doch noch an und zwei sichtlich schlechtgelaunte Lehrer machten sich mit ihren noch schlechter gelaunten Schüler auf den Weg zum Hafen.

„Wenn ich daran denke noch ein paar Stunden mit Snape auf einem Schiff zu sein, zieht mein Leben in Bildern an mir vorbei."Harry hoffte, dass das Schiff, angesichts der übel gelaunten Lehrer, groß genug sein würde, um selbigen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Soo schlecht ist er doch gar nicht drauf."Hermione riskierte einen Blick auf ihren Zaubertränkelehrer.

Tatsächlich war seine Laune nicht schlechter als sonst in der Schule- was Hermione nicht wirklich wunderte.

Sie hatte Snape am Flughafen immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet, während ihre Mitschüler sich überall in der großen Halle verstreut hatten.

Snape saß irgendwann entspannt in einem Café, trank ruhig seinen Kaffee und verzog die Lippen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln, sobald er Gryffindors Hauslehrerin wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn hinter dem Geschäftsführer her durch sein Blickfeld laufen sah.

Er fand es schade, dass seine Kollegin den vermissten Koffer doch noch wiederbekommen hatte. Ihre Reaktion auf seine Unwiederbringlichkeit wäre äußerst interessant gewesen, geschweige davon, wie sie sich in ihrer Not geholfen hätte- **ohne** Zauberei.

­­­­­

Vor dem großen, weißen Boot hatte sich schon eine Schülermenge versammelt, deren Lehrer freundlich lächelnd auf die beiden Hogwarts Professoren zugingen.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Michael Burton und das ist meine Kollegin Sarita Fernández- eine gebürtige Spanierin."Ein älterer Mann, dessen Haare schon einen leichten grauen Ansatz zeigten, lächelte Snape und McGonagall freundlich an.

„Unsere Klasse fährt in die gleiche Jugendherberge wie Ihre. Die Kinder werden sich auf dem Schiff bestimmt schon näher kennen lernen." Sarita Fernández lächelte noch strahlender als ihr Kollege und Hermione trat vorsichtshalber ein Stück von ihren männlichen Freunden weg, da die Gefahr bestand, dass diese jeden Augenblick anfangen würden zu sabbern.

Etwas neidisch stellte Hermione fest, dass die junge Frau tatsächlich mehr als gut aussah. Sie schätzte sie auf Mitte 20.

Die langen, lockigen schwarzen Haare fielen offen über den Rücken und der natürliche dunklere Teint der Lehrerin hätte jedes Modell vor Neid erblassen lassen. Dazu die vollen Lippen und strahlend braunen Augen, bescherten Hermione leichte Minderwertigkeitskomplexe und sie begann fast schon fieberhaft nach einem Makel an der schönen Frau zu suchen- mit Erfolg!

Hermione- und mit ihr nach und nach wohl auch die anderen Mädchen- stellte triumphierend fest, dass die im Moment üppige Oberweite der Spanierin ohne Push-Up wohl ziemlich armselig aussehen würde, und der Lange-Beine-Effekt wurde hauptsächlich von den hohen Schuhen hervorgerufen.

Wohl zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte von Hogwarts warfen Slytherin- und Gryffindormädchen einander verschwörerische Blicke zu.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich auch Snape und McGonagall von der freundlichen Überrumpelung erholt und stellten sich ebenfalls vor.

„Professor McGonagall", die Lehrerin reichte den Kollegen nacheinander die Hand- nicht ohne Sarita abschätzend zu mustern, „und Professor Snape."

Snape machte sich nicht die Mühe Senorita Fernández die dargebotene Hand zu reichen, was die lächelnde Schönheit etwas aus der Bahn warf.

Und wiederum zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte von Hogwarts hatte Professor Snape sämtliche Mädchen auf seiner Seite, die ihn im Moment als Kämpfer vorderster Front in ihrem innerlichen Krieg gegen Miss-Fast-Perfect ansahen.

„Na dann wollen wir mal. Immerhin haben wir schon zwei Stunden Verspätung." Das hätte sie lieber nicht sagen sollen, denn McGonagalls Laune sank wiederum um ein paar Stufen und Sarita hatte das Gefühl in das nächste Fettnäpfchen getreten zu sein.

_Oh Gott, ich sollte mir das nächste Mal Reisetabletten verschreiben lassen!_

Seit zwei Stunden schon kämpfte Hermione mit ihrer Seekrankheit und konnte die aufgedrehten Gespräche ihrer Freunde mit Jugendlichen aus der andere Klasse nicht richtig genießen.

Seufzend lehnte sie sich an die Reling und atmete tief die frische Meeresluft ein. _Schon besser._

„Hey, qué tal?"(1)

Überrascht wandte Hermione sich um und stand einem braungebrannten Muggelschüler gegenüber, der sie freundlich anlächelte.

„Así, así!"(2) Sie hatte vor ein paar Jahren begonnen zu Hause mit ein paar Sprachkursen Spanisch zu lernen. Seit ihrem ersten Spanienurlaub war das junge Mädchen von der Sprache fasziniert gewesen.

„ Eres de Inglaterra, sí?"(3) Der Junge stellte sich neben sie und sah hinaus aufs Meer.

„Ähh... sí. Me llamo Hermione."(4) Das Mädchen lächelte schüchtern und strich sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Y tú?"(5)

„Rubén."

„Seid... seid ihr eigentlich eine spanische Klasse oder eine englische, ich meine wegen euren Lehrern?"Für solch eine Frage reichte Hermiones Spanisch nicht aus.

„Eine gemischte. Die meisten Schüler kommen aus England. Wir sind von einer internationalen Schule."

„Aha." _Tolle Antwort, Mione. Vor dir steht wahrscheinlich der bestaussehenste Junge auf dem ganzen Schiff und du sagst so etwas geistreiches wie ´Aha._

„Sag mal, sind eure Lehrer alle so streng?"

Hermione dankte Merlin, dass Rubén das Gespräch auf ein ihr vertrautes Terrain gelenkt hatte.

„Mhm, eigentlich schon. Nur Snape ist eine Ausnahme. Er ist der schlimmste von allen. Die Ungerechtigkeit in Person, immer schlecht gelaunt, gemein zu alles und jedem außer den Schülern seines Hauses und..."

„Meinst du den Typ mit der Hakennase und dieser komischen Gesichtsfarbe?" Natürlich, für einen braungebrannten Spanier musste der blasse Lehrer wirklich komisch aussehen.

„Genau den, aber..."Plötzlich kam Hermione sich schäbig vor. Sie hatte noch nie so über Snape gesprochen, im Gegenteil, sie hatte ihn immer vor den kindischen Lästereien ihrer Freunde verteidigt, und nur weil neben ihr ein Junge stand, der ihr gefiel und vor dem sie nicht spießig erscheinen wollte, ließ sie sich auf dieses Niveau herab.

Zumal Snape im Flugzeug zu ihr alles andere als gemein gewesen war. „Aber er ist ein guter Lehrer."So ganz reichte das allerdings nicht aus, um ihr Gewissen zu beruhigen.

„So? Was gibt er denn?"

„Zau... Chemie!"Fast hätte Hermione sich aus Gewohnheit verplappert. Chemie konnte man noch am ehesten mit Zaubertränke vergleichen.

„Chemie! Brrr!"Rubén schüttelte sich. „Da sind nur die wenigsten Lehrer besser als das Fach.

Hermione sagte darauf nichts mehr. Was hätte sie auch erwidern sollen?

Es hatte ihn getroffen! Ihn Severus Snape hatte es getroffen, dass eine Schülerin, eine GRYFFINDOR, schlecht über ihn gesprochen hatte.

Er war gerade auf den Weg zum Unterdeck gewesen, um dieser aufdringlichen Person von einer Muggelehrerin zu entkommen, als er Miss Granger mal wieder sehr blass an der Reling hatte stehen sehen.

_Das Mädchen sollte sich von Poppy wirklich mal was verschreiben lassen_.

Er hatte kurz überlegt ob er zu ihr gehen sollte, da ihm aber keine gute Erklärung für sein Erscheinen eingefallen war und da auch schon dieser junger Spanier um die Ecke gekommen war, hatte Severus es dabei belassen, stehen zu bleiben wo er war.

Die kleine Granger konnte sogar ein paar Brocken Spanisch, wer hätte das gedacht?! Obwohl es ihn nicht gewundert hätte, wenn sie, bevor sie in Urlaub fuhr, wenigstens die wichtigsten Sätze der jeweiligen Landessprache lernen würde. Er selbst beherrschte auch ein bisschen Spanisch, eine Sprache, die ihm in der Muggelwelt schon ein paar Mal nützlich gewesen war.

Der wichtigste Teil der Unterhaltung wurde von den jungen Leuten allerdings auf Englisch geführt.

Im Nachhinein wäre es Snape lieber gewesen, wenn der Teil des Gespräches auf Swahili oder sonst einer Sprache, die er nicht beherrschte, geführt worden wäre.

Verdammt, warum nahm er sich zu Herzen, was die kleine Göre gesagt hatte? Sie hatte ja sogar Recht!

Und wie konnte dieser dumme Junge ihr nur so nahe kommen! In Merlins Namen er und McGonagall hatten die Verantwortung für die jungen Dinger.

ER hatte keine Lust dem Schulleiter erklären zu müssen, dass mehr Kinder mit zurück gekommen als losgefahren waren.

In dieser Hinsicht würde er aber auf alle Mädchen ein Auge haben müssen- oder besser gesagt McGonagall.

Seine Aufgabe war es, die dreisten Jungen der Muggelklasse im Auge zu behalten, so hatte ihm die werte Kollegin mitgeteilt und ausnahmsweise stimmte er ihr zu.

Er hatte keine große Lust wegen diesen hormongesteuerten, pubertierenden Jungen ein Verfahren wegen „Verletzung der Aufsichtspflicht"am Hals zu haben!

Überaus schlecht gelaunt ging Snape zurück an Deck, wo er sofort Mittelpunkt von Saritas nervenaufreibender Freundlichkeit wurde.

_Verdammt noch mal es ist mein Job diesen Stümpern die hohe Kunst der Zaubertränke zu lehren! Um ihr Babysitter zu sein, bin ich eindeutig überqualifiziert! _

(1): Hey, wie gehts?

(2): Es geht so.

(3) Du bist aus England, richtig?

(4) Äh... ja. Ich heiße Hermione. Und du?

Telepmauriel: Keine Angst, ich nehm nicht so schnell zu. g Und bist du mit der Wirkung zufrieden?

Like: Hihihi, schön, dass ich deine Gedanken mal in die „richtigen" Bahnen lenken konnte. Okklumentikstunden bei Sevi genommen hat Ich finde, dass beides sehr gut zusammenpasst.

Whiterose4: Hach in jedem Flugzeug gibt es einen Manfred. Wenn es doch nur in jedem einen Severus geben würde... gerade etwas abwesend ist

Manik-Xolo: Wer weiß, vielleicht hat der liebe Sev ja Platzangst und möchte nicht, dass es rauskommt. „Meinem"Manfred hab ich im Flugzeug auch erzählt, dass ich Platzangst hätte und deswegen außen sitzen müsste.

MomoSnape: Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich euch einen Snape in Badehose vorenthalten werde, oder??? empört ist

AngelofMystic: Mein Schatzzzzzzzzzz!!!! Aber na gut, wenn du gaaanz lieb fragst.


	6. Erkenntnisse

**Disclaimer: Nein, mir gehört immer nochnichts.**

**Ich grüße ganz, ganz lieb alle, die ein Kommentar geschrieben haben. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ihr solange auf das nächste Kap warten musstet und dass es so kurz ist, aber letzte Woche war die Beerdigung von meinem Opa und ich war wirklich nicht in der Stimmung um zu schreiben.**

**Jetzt wird es wahrscheinlich wieder öfter weiter gehen. Je mehr Kommentare ich kriege, desto schneller schreibe ich. g Ist doch nen Deal, oder? ;)**

**-6- Erkenntnisse**

Am späten Nachmittag erreichte die Fähre schließlich Palamós.

Am Hafen wurden die Schüler von mehreren Kleinbussen aufgelesen und zur Jugendherberge gebracht.

Obwohl... Jugendherberge konnte man den Gebäudekomplex schon nicht mehr nennen, eher Jugendhotel.

Begeistert betrachteten sowohl Muggel als auch Zauberer das in einem strahlenden Weiß und dunklem Blau gehaltene Gebäude.

Der gepflasterte Weg zum großen, aus schwerem Holz gearbeiteten Eingangstor wurde von hohen Palmen gesäumt und rechts und links von den hellen Marmorplatten waren Beete mit Blumen in allen Farben angelegt.

„Mann, sind war aus Versehen im Hilton Hotel gelandet."Staunend sah Harry sich um. Er hatte noch nie ein anderes Hotel als den „Tropfenden Kessel"gesehen, soweit man diesen als Hotel bezeichnen konnte, und fragte sich ernsthaft, warum die Fahrt nur so wenig gekostet hatte.

„Wirklich wahnsinnig schön", Hermione stellte ihren schweren Koffer geistesgegenwärtig ab. „Und gleich hinter dem Hotel muss das Meer sein, man kann es von hier rauschen hören."

„Nun, Miss Granger..."Snapes typische kalte Stimme, die zu allem Überfluss noch einen spöttischen und leicht schmerzvollen Unterton beinhaltetet, ließ das Mädchen erschrocken zusammenzucken, „da Sie nun zu dieser tief greifenden Erkenntnis gekommen sind, wäre es für Sie sicher keine Herausforderung mehr, ihren Koffer von meinem Fuß zu entfernen."

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr Hermione herum und sah ihrem missgelaunten Lehrer mitten ins Gesicht.

„Na-natürlich Professor", der Koffer wurde hochgehoben und in gebührendem Abstand zu Snapes Fuß wieder abgestellt, „es... es tut mir wirklich Leid, ich war nur so..."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort rauschte Snape an ihr vorbei, genau auf einen kleinen braungebrannten Mann Mitte 50 zu, der ihnen in mehrere freundliche „Holas!"entgegen rief.

„Mann Hermione, irgendwer spielt deinem Schicksal ganz übel mit, oder warum gerätst du innerhalb von ein paar Stunden so oft an Snape?!"

Hermione schmunzelte unwillkürlich. Ja, das war Ron! Ehrlich mitfühlend, aber verdammt froh, nicht selbst Snapes persönlicher Fixpunkt zu sein.

„Hört bitte alle mal her!"Egal wie laut es an einem Ort war, McGonagalls Aufforderungen wurden immer irgendwie gehört und nach Möglichkeit auch sofort befolgt. Sogar die Muggelklasse hatte das schon herausgefunden.

„ Ihr werdet jetzt eure Bungalows beziehen. Für die Mädchen stehen Dreier- für die Jungen Viererbungalows zur Verfügung. Danach könnt ihr euch bis 18.00 Uhr die Anlage ansehen oder an den Strand gehen. Ab eben genannter Uhrzeit habt ihr euch alle auf der Sonnenterasse auf der anderen Seite des Hotels einzufinden, ihr werdet dann die Hausordnung erklärt bekommen.

Um 20.30 Uhr finden sich bitte alle Schüler von Hogwarts in Raum 107 ein, das wird für die nächsten zwei Wochen unser Gemeinschaftsraum sein. Professor Snape und ich werden euch dann noch ein paar wichtige Dinge erläutern.

Ab 22.00 Uhr besteht die Möglichkeit zusammen mit einer Aufsichtsperson, sprich Mrs Fernández , Mr Burton, Professor Snape oder ich, eine im Ort gelegene Bar oder Diskothek aufzusuchen.

So,..." Die Professorin lächelte in die Runde, „das war es dann fürs Erste. Senor Sanchéz wird euch jetzt die Schlüssel für die Bungalows geben."

Hermione wurde kurzerhand von zwei Personen untergehakt, die eindeutig NICHT Harry und Ron waren.

„Du kommst mit zu uns, ok Hermione?"Lavender wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort, sondern plapperte munter weiter: „Es stört dich doch nicht, wenn Parvarti und ich abends erst spät zurückkommen oder? Wir sind auch ganz leise und wenn die lernen willst, gehen wir tagsüber einfach an den Strand."

_Mooooment! Denken die beiden wirklich, dass ich so eine Streberin und Langweilerin bin? Wir sind hier im Urlaub und ich will auch meinen Spaß haben!_

Pff, wie konnten die beiden nur auf so einen Gedanken kommen? Hermione wollte die Freundinnen gerade entrüstet zurechtweisen, als ihr in den Sinn kam, dass sie sich selten an außerschulischen Aktivitäten beteiligt hatte.

Zum Beispiel als Lavender Geburtstag hatte und der ganze Gryffindor Jahrgang in die „Drei Besen"gegangen und sich mehr oder weniger die Kante gegeben hatte.

Sie hatte Lavender ihr Geschenk beim Frühstück gegeben und war auch auf deren Bitten hin nicht mit nach Hogsmeade gegangen.

Während die drei Mädchen die Bungalowreihen entlang gingen versuchte Hermione sich zu erinnern, warum sie den Abend in der Schule anstatt mit ihren Freunden verbracht hatte.

_Ach ja, das war eine Woche vor dem Verwandlungstest._

Und die Zutaten für einen komplizierten Zaubertrank hatte sie sich auch noch rausschreiben wollen.

Aber nur wegen einem einmaligen Fernbleiben bei sinnlosen Besäufnissen konnte man sie doch nicht gleich als Spaßbremse abstempeln!

_Und was war bei Fred und Georges Abschlussfeier? _Meldete sich eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

_Da hast du gesagt noch Hausaufgaben machen zu müssen und warst nicht, wie viele andere, mitgegangen um Professor McGonagall abzulenken, während die Zwillinge ihr einen letzten, nicht bös gemeinten Abschlussstreich spielten- sie hat letzten Endes sogar selbst darüber gelacht._

Oder im letzten Jahr beim Valentinsball! Da hatte sie auch als einzige nicht beim Flaschendrehen mitgespielt und sich vor Reue selbst einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzten können, als Harry und Ron ihr erzählt hatten, dass Lavender Justin hatte küssen dürfen.

Oder die kleine Spontanparty zur Feier, dass Fred und George Filch entwischen konnten, als sie Mrs Norris in einen Wandschrank eingesperrt hatten.

Oder...

Oder...

Entsetzt blieb Hermione stehen. Sie hatte sich wirklich all die Jahre wie eine typische Langweilerin verhalten!

Warum eigentlich? Im Urlaub mit ihren Eltern war sie doch auch auf fast jeder Party zu finden gewesen.

Und als sie noch auf eine Muggelschule ging, waren sie und ihre damals beste Freundin immer die ersten bei albernen Partyspielchen gewesen.

Warum also hatte sie sich in Hogwarts so sehr von den anderen abgegrenzt? Da grenzte es ja an ein Wunder, dass Lavender und Parvarti mit ihr in ein Zimmer wollten.

„Hermione?" Parvatis Stimme drang nur dumpf zu ihr durch. „Das ist das falsche Bungalow, hier ist unseres. Kommst du?"

Entschlossen stapfte Hermione auf ihre Zimmergenossinnen zu. Hier würde sie so sein, wie sie in jedem Urlaub war!

Sie würde Spaß haben!

Tanzen gehen!

Alkohol trinken!

Mit Jungen flirten!

Sie würde sich wie jedes 17- jährige Mädchen auf Klassenfahrt benehmen!

Sie würde allen zeigen, was in ihr steckte und wie viel Spaß man mit ihr haben konnte, wenn die Schule nicht drohend wie ein Damokles Schwert über allem hing.

Hermione lächelte befreit. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ein schwerer Druck hätte sich von ihrem Herzen gelöst.

Oh ja, mit Lavender und Parvati, den Party Queens der Schule, würde Spaß haben nicht schwer sein. Im Gegenteil, bei den beiden müsste Hermione bald schon wieder aufpassen, dass sie es nicht übertrieben.


	7. Stille Wasser sind tief

-**7- Stille Wasser sind tief**

Die pralle Sonne ließ einen förmlich spüren, wie man immer brauner wurde, während sie unbarmherzig von Himmel knallte.

Der leichte Wind verschaffte hin und wieder angenehme Kühlung auf der Haut.

Das Meer rauschte leise, versetzte einen in Trance und man nahm die munteren Stimmen am Strand nur gedämpft wahr, so als würden sie aus einer anderen Welt kommen, um einem das Gefühl purer Zufriedenheit zu vermitteln, ohne dabei persönlich von den Wortfetzen berührt zu werden.

„Oh mein Gott, sieht der gut aus!!!"

Es konnten nun mal nicht alle Stimmen aus einer anderen Welt kommen und Lavenders blieb dieses Privileg eindeutig verwehrt.

„Wir müssen ihn irgendwie auf uns aufmerksam machen!"

Pavatis anscheinend auch.

Vollkommen entnervt drehte Hermione sich auf den Rücken und dankte dem Erfinder der Sonnenbrillen, dass sie ohne offensichtliches Interesse zu bekunden, das Objekt der Begierde unauffällig mustern konnte.

Es war Rubén.

Grinsend schlenderte der junge Spanier zu den drei, ohne Ausnahme mehr oder weniger auffällig sabbernden, Mädchen und blieb schließlich vor Hermione stehen.

Lächelnd sah er zu hier herunter und das junge Mädchen konnte die neidischen Blicke von Lavender und Pavati, die neben ihr in der Sonne flanierten, förmlich spüren.

_Also der rote Bikini bringts schon mal. _

„Hola, qué tal?"(1)

Ein synchrones Seufzen von Lavender und ihrer Freundin.

„Muy bien... pero...estás al sol! (2)"Sie sah ihn über die Ränder der Sonnenbrille hinweg lächeln an.

„Oh... perdón.(3)"Schnell trat er einen Schritt zur Seite. „Er- salimos por la tarde?(4)"Eine Reihe strahlend weißer Zähne blitzte auf und Pavati war kurz davor in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

„Claro! (5)"Hermione spürte wie ein paar Schmetterlinge anfingen in ihrem Bauch einen Flamenco zu tanzen. „ A qué hora quedamos... y donde?"(6)

„Quedamos a las once menos cuarto, delante del bar „Sol y Sombra". Vale? (7)

„Vale." (8)

Hermione lächelte Rubén noch einmal an und widmete sich dann wieder voll und ganz den wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen. Sie wollte ihm schließlich nicht das Gefühl geben, verrückt nach ihm zu sein.

Nachdem Rubén sich außer Hörweite befand überschütteten Lavender und Pavati ihre neue Freundin mit neugierigen Fragen.

„Was bei Merlins Eier, hast du mit diesem Schnuckel geredet."

„Tja..." Hermione lächelte genüsslich. „DAS wüsstet ihr wohl gerne."

Eigentlich war die Hausordnung ziemlich überflüssig.

Schon seit einer halben Stunde hörten alle Schüler zu, wie der Anlagenbesitzer, ein Deutscher namens Udo, etwas zu enthusiastisch alle Verbote und Eventualitäten aufzählte.

„... und wenn die Tauchlehrer manchmal übervorsichtig erscheinen- das is den ihr Job! Natürlich kosten die Kurse auch etwas, denn das Team gehört zur benachbarten Anlage. Es ist auch nicht viel. Glaubt mir, wir wollen euch wirklich nicht abzogen, aber die leben davon- das is den ihr Job."

Snape spielte ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, der komischen Person da vorne, die Vorzüge eines kurzen, knappen „Crucio"spüren zu lassen. Vielleicht würde der kleine Kerl- so klein war er gar nicht, aber an die mindestens 1,90m Körperlänge des Zaubertränkemeisters reichte er einfach nicht heran- dann verstehen was Snape vom abzocken und den Leuten ihren Job hielt.

Es war absolut überflüssig sowohl Gryffindors als auch Slytherins irgendwelche Regeln ans Herz legen zu wollen.

Letztere hörten gar nicht erst zu und McGonagalls Sippschaft fand immer irgendwelche ach so ruhmreichen Gründe, die es rechtfertigten Vorschriften mit gutem Gewissen zu ignorieren.

„... und die Getränke sind hier auch nicht so teuer, wir wollen euch ja nicht abzocken...."

Vielleicht doch ein gut platzierter „Avada Kedavra"? Allerdings... McGonagall würde es ihm sicher übel nehmen und die nächsten Tage äußerst zickig sein.

„... und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß im Nachtleben Palamós."

Der Gedanke von Schülern und Lehrern ließ sich in einem Wort zusammenfassen._ Endlich!_

„Und denkt daran... keine Zauberei, nicht einmal die kleinste!"

Die armen Hogwarts Schüler mussten sich gerade die zweite Ansprache von wegen Regeln und Vorschriften anhören.

Allerdings verlangte McGonagall genau wie Udo unglaublich banale Dinge.

„Geht nicht so spät ins Bett", „Trinkt nicht so viel", „Wehe ich erwische euch bei einer Prügelei"(ein scharfer Blick zu den Slytherins), und zu guter letzt „Keine Zauberei!"

Ihr hörte sowieso niemand zu.

„Ach ja, heute Abend wird Professor Snape mit euch ins „Sol y Sombra" gehen."

Das allerdings hatte jeder gehört. Entsetzen sowohl bei den Schülern, als auch bei Snape. Warum verdammt noch mal, erfuhr er das wieder als Letzter?!

Obwohl... so könnte er vielleicht den lästigen Annährungsversuchen dieser Muggelehrerin entkommen.

Anscheinend konnte sie sich nicht mit der Tatsache abfinden, dass ein Mann ihr ausnahmsweise mal nicht verfallen war.

Dass sie Severus Snape nicht einmal wirklich mochte, spielte in ihrem Vorhaben ihn für sich zu gewinnen keinerlei Rolle.

_4 Stunden zuvor Hoteleigene Bar _

„Ich habe gehört Sie sind Chemielehrer."

„Mhm." Prüfend sah Snape sein halbleeres Glas an. Vielleicht könnte er diese aufdringliche Person loswerden, bevor es vollkommenleer war.

„Wissen Sie, ich habe ernsthaft überlegt ob ich noch ein anderes Fach außer Spanisch unterrichten sollte, aber Chemie stand nie zur Auswahl. Ich habe von vielen Kollegen, die wirklich ein Gespür für dieses Fach haben, gehört, dass das Studium äußerst schwierig sei."

_Für dich bestimmt!_

Ihr breites Lächeln deutete an, dass sie Wert auf seine kompetente Meinung legte.

Snape sah noch einmal sein Glas an. Er würde langsam trinken müssen.

„Wissen Sie, wenn man mit wirklicher Leidenschaft dabei ist, so ist ein derartiges Fach niemals schwierig. Eher... kompliziert. Da liegt der Unterschied."

Severus Tonfall machte deutlich, dass er Saritas Kollegen allesamt für untalentierte Stümper hielt- was sie wahrscheinlich auch waren.

„Oh..." Sarita war es gewohnt, dass Kollegen die ihren Künsten verfallen waren, bei solchen Fragen nicht mehr zu halten waren. Immer wieder beteuerten sie, dass es wirklich schwierig gewesen war, aber sie das Studium dank eiserner Disziplin und außerordentlichem Talent schließlich doch gemeistert hatten.

Der Mann neben ihr sah allerdings keinen Grund darin, sein Talent vor ihr zu beweisen. Er schien sich seiner Sache absolut sicher und Sarita beschloss die Taktik zu wechseln.

Scheinbar unbeteiligt schlug sie die Beine übereinander, spielte unschuldig mit dem Schirmchen in ihrem Drink und lehnte sich dabei betont unauffällig nach vorne um ihren großzügigen Ausschnitt zur Geltung zu bringen.

Aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass dieses Verhalten keinen Mann kalt ließ- es sei denn er war schwul und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihr Gegenüber nicht in diese Kategorie gehörte.

Tatsächlich schien es zuerst, als hätte sie Erfolg.

Snape löste den Blick von seinem Glas und ließ ihn stattdessen über ihren Körper schweifen, blieb an Beinen und Ausschnitt hängen.

„Wissen Sie Mrs Fernández, ich bin froh, dass wir nicht in Italien sind."

„Wieso?" Hauchte sie ihm entgegen.

„Ich müsste mir dann ernsthaft Sorgen um meine Schülerinnen machen."

„Ach, äh und warum?"Vorsichtshalber wurde der Rock noch ein Stückchen höher geschoben.

„Nun ja..."Eine den Schülern verhasste Augenbraue hob sich bedeutend, „ die Mentalität der Italiener ist etwas einfacher gestrickt, als die der Spanier. In Italien könnte sich eine Frau wie sie, mit einem Kleidungsstil wie, sich sicher nicht vor Bewerbern, die für den Abend bzw. die Nacht eine nette, unkomplizierte Gesellschaft suchen, retten."

„U-und was hat das mit Ihren Schülerinnen zu tun?"

„Nun ja, höchstwahrscheinlich müsste ich sie jeden Morgen aus den Betten der Italiener sammeln... Sie wissen schon... wegen der Vorbildfunktion."Snapes Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Und nun entschuldigen Sie mich. Die Pflicht ruft."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er eine total perplexe Lehrerin zurück. Hatte dieser Mann ihr gerade durch die Blume gesagt, sie wäre ein Flittchen, das mit jedem ins Bett gehen würde?!

_**Zurück in Raum 107**_

„Ich werde nun mit Mr. Udo ein paar Formalitäten besprechen. Vielleicht hat Professor Snape noch ein paar Dinge zu ergänzen, seid also noch einen Moment leise."

Nachdem McGonagall den Raum verlassen hatte, stellte Snape sich mit verschränkten Armen vor die Schüler.

„Ich weiß genau, dass ihr findet, dass Professor McGonagall völlig unwichtige Sachen zur Sprache gebracht hat. Und damit es in eure kleinen Gehirne eindringt, werde ich jetzt die wichtigsten Dinge klar und deutlich formulieren.

Sie sollten ALLE gut zuhören."Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause.

„Erstens: Ihr solltet spätestens um 6.00 Uhr morgens alle in den Betten liegen.

Zweitens: Trinkt meinetwegen so viel ihr wollt, aber ihr solltet eure Grenzen kennen. Wenn ich jemanden beim Kotzen erwische, wird derjenige sich wünschen, sich gleich ins Delirium getrunken zu haben.

Und drittens, das ist vor allem an die jungen Damen in unserer kleinen Runde gerichtet: Vögelt mit wem ihr wollt, aber es wäre besser für euch, wenn ich es nicht mitkriegen würde **und passt verdammt noch mal auf, dass ihr nicht schwanger werdet**!"

Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Hermione Sorge im Gesicht ihres Lehrers erkennen zu können, doch wie alle anderen war sie noch zu geschockt, um dem weitere Bedeutung zu schenken.

Wer hätte gedacht das Snape, gerade Snape, genau wusste was auf Klassenfahrten eigentlich Sache war?

Hallo, wie gehts

Sehr gut... aber... du stehst mir in der Sonne.

Oh... entschuldigung

Ähm... gehen wir heute abend aus?

Natürlich.

Wann treffen wir uns... und wo?

Wir treffen uns um viertel vor elf vor der Bar „Sol y Sombra". Ok?

Ok.

Ganz lieben Dank an Momosnape, Telepmauriel, Manik-Xolo, Jacky, Angel-of-Mystic, beckhamfan2, Elliot und anonym. Hab mich echt über eure Kommentare gefreut.


	8. Kleider machen Leute

**-8- Kleider machen Leute**

Drei Mädchen, zwei Kleiderschränke, ein Problem!

„Also ich finde du solltest ein Kleid anziehen, Hermione."

„Ein Mini Kleid."Lavender und Parvati stürzten sich als erstes auf Hermione.

„Also... ich hab wirklich alles mit, aber kein Mini Kleid."Mist, sie hatte doch gewusst, was wichtiges vergessen zu haben. „Vielleicht einen Rock und..."

„Na, dann ziehst du einfach meins an."Zwei Sekunden später hielt Lavender ein auffallend rotes Kleid vor Hermiones Nase. „Genügt es deinen Ansprüchen?"

„Wow, Lavender...das... das willst du mir wirklich leihen?"Die junge Frau war geplättet. Das Kleid war wirklich extrem kurz. Zwei dünne Spaghettiträger bewirkten, dass die Schultern weitestgehend frei blieben und der großzügige V-Ausschnitt ließ genügend Platz für eine dezente Kette. Um die Taille wurde als i-Tüpfelchen noch ein weißer, geflochtener Gürtel geschlungen. In Hermiones Augen war es perfekt.

„Natürlich! Schließlich triffst du dich mit dem bestaussehensten Jungen, der mir je begegnet ist- nebenbei gesagt, dass soll schon was heißen- und außerdem wäre es auch in meinem Interesse, wenn du ihn dir schnappen würdest."

„Ach, und warum?"

„Na..." Parvati zwinkerte Hermione zu, „ ... er hat bestimmt süße Freunde. Und jetzt lass uns zusehen, dass wir dich herrichten."

Zu ihrem Erstaunen stellte Hermione fest, dass es lange nicht so schlimm war, weibliche Freundinnen zu haben, wie bisher angenommen. Im Gegenteil: Bis jetzt konnte sie nur Vorteile ausmachen.

Fast schon verzweifelt kippte Severus Snape seinen Brandy hinunter. Wenn der Abend weiter so verlief, würde es definitiv nicht der letzte sein.

Was hatte diese Schnepfe von Gryffindorlehrerin gesagt?

_Ach ja Severus, wenn du als Aufsichtsperson mit den Kindern mitgehst, solltest du versuchen, dich dem entsprechend zu kleiden. Wir wollen so wenig wie möglich auffallen_.

Er wollte sich aber nicht dem entsprechend kleiden! Verdammt, er war Lehrer, Spion, Death Eater, Meister der Zaubertränke, aber auf keinen Fall jemand, der sich passend für eine Bar kleidete, deren Besucher hauptsächlich unter 25 waren!

Fluchend griff der Mann nach einer schlichten schwarzen Jeans und einem weißen Hemd.

_Wenigstens musste ich die verfluchte Badehose noch nicht anziehen._

„Wow, Hermione! Bist du es?"Ron hatte Mühe seinen Mund wieder zu zukriegen, als er seine Freundin erblickte. „Du... du willst doch nicht **so** losgehen, oder?"Ein knappes Nicken zu dem nichtvorhandenen Stoff über den Knien.

„Oh doch, Ron, das will ich!"Hermione spürte schon wieder Wut in sich aufflackern. Es war ihr gutes Recht auch einmal gut auszusehen. „Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist: Ich bin ein MÄDCHEN und Mädchen tragen so etwas! Du solltest dich langsam mit der Tatsache anfreunden!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ sie den jungen Weasley stehen und gesellte sich zu ihren Zimmergenossinnen.

Sprachlos und mit hochrotem Kopf sah Ron ihr hinterher. Oh ja, zu seinem Leidwesen hatte er bemerkt, dass sie ein Mädchen war und das schon vor 4 Jahren! Zum Glück war bisher nur Harry hinter sein kleines Geheimnis gekommen und dabei wollte der Rotschopf es auch belassen.

„Sag mal Harry", Ron deutete auf die drei Mädchen, „was soll denn DAS jetzt bedeuten?"

Sein Freund zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. „Weißt du Ron, Mädchen und Jungen haben, so gut sie sich auch manchmal verstehen, grundverschiedene Auffassungen von Urlaub."

„Häh?" Manchmal machte es sich wirklich bemerkbar, dass Ron aus Treue zu seiner nicht existierenden Beziehung mit Hermione nie ein anderes Mädchen beachtet hatte.

Harry seufzte leise. „Also Ron, wir wollen vormittags Sport treiben, die Mädels sich am Strand grillen lassen.

Nachmittags da.. äh...da machen wir... na ja... also variieren wir, aber wir tun auf keinen Fall das, was die Mädchen tun."

„Ach und was tun die Mädchen?"Das interessierte Ron jetzt wirklich.

„Im Ort shoppen."Harry schauderte. Einmal, als er noch mit Ginny zusammen war, hatte er sich mitschleppen lassen, zu einem absoluten Einkaufsmarathon, denn frau muss es ja ausnutzen, wenn ihr Freund zum Tütentragen dabei ist.

„Und abends", fuhr Harry fort, „ in der Disco sitzen wir erstmal cool in der Ecke und trinken was, während die Mädchen, die Tanzfläche stürmen oder sich kichernd über den ach-so-süßen Typen unterhalten, der ihnen an Bar zugezwinkert hat. Verstehst du jetzt was ich meine?"

Ron nickte nur.

„Gut, dann lass uns gehen."Der Junge-der-lebt wollte sich gerade zum gehen umdrehen, als Ron ihn inne halten ließ.

„Du Harry, du warst nie im Urlaub. Woher weißt du das alles?"

„Ich... äh..."Harry begann zu schwitzen. Er konnte auf keinen Fall zugeben, das alles auf der Fähre bei Malfoy und seinen Freunden belauscht zu haben. „Also... Dudley hat mir immer alles erzählt." Der rettende Einfall. „Du weißt schon, damit ich schön neidisch bin."

Ron schluckte den Köder, verstand aber trotzdem nicht, warum er seine Zeit nicht mit Hermione verbringen sollte.

„Verdammt, Parvati! Ron steht nicht auf mich!"Schon seit gut 5 Minuten versuchte Hermione ihre neuen Freundinnen von diesem Trugschluss abzubringen. „Er und Harry sind meine besten Freunde."

„Na und? So wie er dich eben angesehen hat, würde ich mein Jahrestaschengeld darauf verwetten!"Parvati war sich ihrer Sache absolut sicher. Ron Weasley war verliebt in Hermione Granger, was sie ihm, objektiv betrachtet, auch nicht verübeln konnte.

Hermione war schon immer ein hübsches Mädchen gewesen und jetzt, wo sie ein bisschen aus sich herausgeholt hatte, kam das erst richtig zur Geltung.

„Du siehst überall nur Liebesgeschichten!"Es war so absurd! Ron war ihr bester Freund, er konnte doch nicht in sie verliebt sein.

„Stimmt", Parvati zuckte die Schultern, „ und es gibt ja auch überall welche. Harry und Ginny, Draco und so ziemlich jedes Slytherin Mädchen, Justin und Hannah, Neville und Sarah,..."

„Ist ja schon gut!"An ihrer Streitkultur Mädchen gegenüber hatte Hermione allerdings noch zu arbeiten. Bei Jungen ging das irgendwie leichter.

„Aber Draco und seine Flittchen würde ich nicht gerade als Liebesgeschichten bezeichnen."

„Naja, wie man es..."

„Mädels, haltet für nur einen Moment die Klappe und seht euch das an!" Lavenders Stimme war eine interessante Zusammensetzung aus purem Entsetzen, Hysterie, Fassungslosigkeit und Gekreische eines pubertierenden Teenagers.

Mehr gelangweilt als interessiert wandte Hermione den Kopf, nur um danach an ihrem Verstand zu zweifeln.

Dieser Mann, der da gerade auf die Schüler zusteuerte und der ein weißes, weites Hemd locker über der schwarzen Jeans trug und zusätzlich noch die obersten drei Knöpfe von eben jenem Hemd nicht geschlossen hatte, konnte doch unmöglich ihr Zaubertränkelehrer sein!

_Gott, dieser Mann hat Stil, auch wenn man es ihm meistens nicht anmerkt_.

Hermione bemerkte gar nicht, was für verräterische Gedanken ihr Kopf anstellte. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Snape nicht offen anzustarren, ihn trotzdem aber immer im Blick zu haben.

„Täusche ich mich, oder hat er seine Haare gewaschen?"

„Nein Parvati", Hermione war in Gedanken ein paar Stunden zurückgewandert. „Die Haare waren heute Morgen auch schon so...so schwarz...glänzend schwarz."

_Oh ja, und da hast du sie aus nächster Nähe betrachten können- fuck, was denk ich hier eigentlich. Ich hab gleich ein Date mit dem süßesten Jungen Spaniens und mache mir Gedanken um das Aussehen meines über 20 Jahre älteren Lehrers!_

Sie hatte eindeutig zu viel in der Sonne gelegen.

Snape ließ zeitgleich seine Augen über die versammelte Schülermenge schweifen, die fassungslosen Blicke einfach ignorierend.

Lauter aufgedonnerte Mädchen, die etwas zu tief in den Farbtopf gefallen waren... obwohl... wenn man nicht genau hinsah konnte man die kleine Granger fast schon als hübsch bezeichnen.

_Hübsch? Nur hübsch? _Eine kleine hinterhältige Stimme fraß sich in Severus Gedanken_. In Verbindung mit **dem** Kleid könnte man(n) doch auch das Wort sexy gebrauchen, oder?_

Ja, wenn die Person, die es trägt nicht seine 16-jährige Schülerin wäre.

Snapes Gesicht verfinsterte sich in Rekordzeit und Hermione hegte nun keinen Zweifel mehr, dass es sich tatsächlich um ihren Lehrer handelte.

So, das wars nun wieder von mir. Tut mir Leid wenn es immer so lange dauert, aber die Schule macht echt Stress.

So richtig zufrieden bin ich mit dem Kapitel nicht, ich hoffe, das nächste wird weniger hölzern. Irgendwie macht meine Muse Urlaub oder es liegt daran, dass zu wenig Schokolade im Haus ist. g

Über Kommentare würde ich mich aber wie immer freuen.

MomoSnape: Jaja, wer hätte gedacht, dass unser Sev so gut mit Frauen umgehen kann? (Antwort: JEDE(r)!!!) g

Sango: Spanisches wird nicht mehr viel kommen, aber falls doch, schreib ich's gleich dahinter.

Manik-Xolo: Also wenn es nach mir ginge, sollte zwischen den beiden gar nichts gehen. Aber ich bin nur der Autor und irgendwie neigen die Figuren dazu sich selbstständig zu machen. Aber keine Sorge, ich wird Hermione schon noch ins Gewissen reden ;)

Sarah19: Registrier dich und mach es dann über den Dokument Manager. Hab mich da auh irgendwie durchgewurstelt.

LadyJanien: Das wusste ich nicht... aber...mhm... wie heißt das so schön: Künstlerische Freiheit!

G-T- : Ganz meine Meinung, ich kann mit solchen Jungen auch nichts anfangen.

Anonym: Mit Sev saufen...sich dann von ihm zu Bungalow tragen lassen...die mädels vorher ausquartieren hach, schwärm, an den letzten Urlaub denkt Ich wusste doch, dass da was gefehlt hat. Gedanken in der Gosse landen, obwohl noch viel zu jung dafür

Angel-of-Mystic: Jaja, alles Wunschdenken, meine Lehrer kommen ohne anzuklopfen in die Zimmer. Warum sollte sich gerade wenn sie reinkommen eine umziehen???!!!

Little Nadeshiko: Ja es ist SS/HG und ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast. pfeiff Snape als Lehrer, ok, für manche vielleicht etwas unangenehm, aber irgendwie hab ich die Neigung mit Lehrern, die andere nicht mögen, gerade gut klar zu kommen. haha

Muss noch ein bisschen weiterlabern. g Sagt bescheid, wenn ich euch nerve.

Hab am Freitag Robin Hood gesehen und Rickmann spielt mal wieder nur genial. sich schiefgelacht hat So herrlich exzentrisch und verrückt... Marian litt irgendwie an Geschmacksverirrung, was wollte sie denn mit Robin?? mal wieder die bösen viel besser findet als die Guten So, zu ende genervt. Musste das nur mal loswerden. ï

Gibt es zufällig irgendwo FanFiction über den Film?

Bye Snapes-Praline


	9. Its Partytime nicht nur für Schüler

**-9- Its Party time... nicht nur für Schüler**

Schon am Ende der Straße konnte man die laute Musik vernehmen und den Club gar nicht mehr verfehlen.

Alle Jugendlichen strömten in einer Geschwindigkeit in die Disco, wie Snape es ihnen nicht zugetraut hätte. Selbst zu Lockhards Unterricht waren die Mädels nicht so gerannt.

Nur Miss Granger blieb unsicher etwas abseits von der Tür stehen, nachdem Miss Brown und Miss Patil, die wohl zum neuen Freundeskreis der kleinen Besserwisserin zählten, ihr noch kichernd etwas zugeflüstert hatten.

Severus überlegte einen Moment ob er seine pädagogischen Fähigkeiten einsetzen und sie freundlich fragen sollte, warum sie sich denn vor der Tür die Beine in den Bauch stehe, oder sich nicht weiter darumkümmern und seinen „Wachdienst" antreten sollte.

Er entschied sich für letzteres, allerdings nicht ohne den Spaniern, die in einer kleinen Gruppe an eine Mauer gelehnt standen und immer wieder interessiert zu Hermione sahen, einen äußerst warnenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Hermione ihrerseits hatte das Zögern des Professors nicht bemerkt, sondern suchte die Umgebung mit den Augen nach Rubén ab.

Was wenn er sie versetzt hatte?

Ihre Sorgen waren unbegründet. Gerade kam der Spaniern um die Ecke und lächelte ihr fröhlich entgegen.

Sofort spürte Hermione, wie ihr Herz anfing zu klopfen und ihre Beine weich wurden.

„Hola, schöne Frau, ich hatte schon Angst ihr würdet ohne mich anfangen."Er hauchte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er ihre Hand ergriff und sie unter dem Johlen der Spanierclique in den Club zog.

Neugierig sah Hermione sich um. Ein ganz normaler Club wie es sie auch in England gab, doch die Atmosphäre hatte etwas Elektrisierendes.

Während Rubén sie zielsicher durch die Tanzenden in Richtung Bar zog, überlegte die junge Frau was in diesem Club anders war, als an denen die sie kannte.

Nach genauerem Hinhören wusste sie es: Die Musik!

Es wurden nicht diese typischen Partylieder zum mitgrölen gespielt, kein Pop oder Hip Hop, sondern spanische Klänge dominierten alle Lieder.

Und als Hermione sich auf der Tanzfläche umsah und die tanzenden Paare betrachtete, wusste sie, was mit dem Feuer und der Leidenschaft der südlichen Länder gemeint war.

Hermione wollte sich gerade auf einem Barhocker niederlassen, als Rubén erneut nach ihrer Hand griff und sie nachdrücklich zu einem kleinen, freien Tisch zog.

Erst jetzt bemerkte seine Begleitung das Tablett mit zwei Cocktails in seiner Hand.

Mit den Worten „Para chica guapa!"( für das schöne Mädchen), schob der Junge ihr den gelblichen Cocktail hinüber, den Hermione nach Betrachtung des Schirmchens als Pina Colada identifizierte.

„Auf uns!"Rubén hob sein Glas.

„Auf die Klassenfahrt!"Aus irgendeinem Grund kam Hermione das Klirren beim Zusammenschlagen der Gläser unwirklich vor.

Und als ihr Date auch noch anfing sich mit ihr zu unterhalten und dabei wie selbstverständlich über ihren Handrücken streichelte, fühlte Hermione sich, als würde sie alles aus weiter Ferne betrachten, als wäre sie gar nicht wirklich hier.

Ihr Körper reagierte automatisch, plauderte mit Rubén, erwiderte den Druck seiner Hand, doch ihr Geist ging auf Wanderschaft.

Parvati und Lavender, tanzend, Ron und Harry... was machten die bei Malfoy?... Neville, der gerade einem Mädchen seine Cola über das Kleid geschüttet hatte, Professor Snape, der....

Halt! Warum gestattete sie ihren Gedanken sich mit Snape zu beschäftigen? Was war in dem Drink?

Obwohl... Hermiones Blick glitt zurück zu ihrem Lehrer und sie wusste warum sie so selbstverständlich an ihn gedacht hatte: Er passte ins Bild!

Ihr griesgrämiger Zaubertränkelehrer fiel im „Sol y Sombra" nicht weiter auf, war nur einer von vielen.

Dort saß er auf einem Barhocker, machte dabei eine erstaunlich gute Figur und hielt in der einen Hand lässig ein Glas mit einer rötlichen Flüssigkeit, während die andere locker auf dem Tresen ruhte.

Ein unerfahrener Beobachter hätte meinen können, der Mann an der Theke wäre entspannt, aber als Hermione genauer hinsah, konnte sie die allzu vertrauten stechend schwarzen Augen ausmachen, die wachend durch den Club huschten um ihre „Schäfchen"um Auge zu behalten.

Unwillkürlich musste Hermione grinsen. Was für ein Vergleich! Obwohl... aus dem ganzen Auftreten ihres Professors während der Klassenfahrt war zu schließen, dass er sich wirklich sorgte. Allein schon seine kleine Ansprache beim Schülertreffen.

„Ich glaubs ja nicht! Die haben euch tatsächlich diesen Lehrer auf den Hals gehetzt."Rubén war Hermiones Blicken gefolgt und hatte selbige völlig missverstanden.

„W- was meinst du?"Nur langsam kehrten ihre Gedanken in ihren Körper zurück.

„Na den!"Das „den"so verächtlich ausgesprochen, als würde es sich um sonst eine Kreatur handeln. „Das eure Lehrer wollen, dass einer von ihnen mitkommt. Mensch, ihr seid doch keine kleinen Kinder mehr!"Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber das die euch keinen jungen Lehrer mitgegeben haben...sondern nur diese... diese Alten. Jetzt sitzt er hier und macht einen auf obercool wie alle Lehrer. Die merken nie, wie peinlich sie sich machen."

Hermione nickte nur abwesend, obwohl sie innerlich tobte. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund nahm sie diese Hetzrede gegen Snape persönlich.

Ihn einfach mit diesen Muggellehrern, die nicht einsehen, dass sie alt werden, vergleichen!

Snape tat nicht nur cool, nein, er war es, wie Hermione nach einem erneuten Blick feststellte.

Ihn scherte es nicht, was die anderen Gäste, die doch deutlich jünger waren als er, von ihm dachten.

Er war ein stiller Beobachter, den ausnahmsweise kein Hogwartsschüler bemerkte, der aber mit seine Augen überall war.

Plötzlich wusste Hermione was für ein Glück sie mit Snape hatten.

Er war nicht aufdringlich oder überbesorgt, wie wohl manch anderer Lehrer gewesen wäre.

Das wäre ihm vermutlich selbst viel zu anstrengend gewesen.

Er schien sich zu erinnern, wie es war, als er jung gewesen war. Hermione studierte seine Haltung, den gelangweilten und doch gleichzeitig so wachenden Gesichtsausdruck.

Macht euer Ding, aber wagt es nicht eine Grenze zu übertreten, die ich festgelegt habe!

Hermione lächelte. „Och, so übel ist er gar nicht. Komm lass uns tanzen!"

Und dann tanzten sie.

Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte Hermione so getanzt. Es war wie ein Rausch. Die Musik gab einen schnellen atemlosen Rhythmus vor und immer wieder zog Rubén ihren Körper eng an seinen.

Hermione tanzte einfach nur und merkte gar nicht, dass sie inzwischen Fixpunkt, der schwarzen Augen geworden war.

_Granger hat also ein Date. Das ist doch dieser Junge aus der Muggelklasse. _

Snape schnaubte unbewusst. Wie er mit ihr tanzte. Der Bengel war doch noch viel zu jung um einen auf Latin Lover zu machen.

_Ist ja kein Wunder, bei der Lehrerin._

Severus musste grinsen, als er an das Gespräch mit Sarita zurückdachte. Jaja, man kann im Leben immer neue Erfahrungen machen.

Hermiones helles Lachen drang trotz der Musik zu ihm herüber.

_Für Miss Granger wäre es allerdings besser, wenn sie sich diesen Abend nicht zum neue Erfahrungen machen aussuchen würde. Genau wie diese Brown, mein Gott, hat die Fletcheys Zunge **immer noch** oder **schon wieder** im Hals?_

Seufzend stellte der Potionmaster sein Glas auf den Tresen, worauf der Barkeeper eifrig nachschenkte.

Im Laufe des Abends hatte er Snape mehrmals angesprochen und der Professor hatte nach kurzer Überlegung beschlossen, dass er es sich mit dem „Herren der Bar"besser nicht verscherzen sollte.

Überraschender Weise war dessen Gesellschaft nicht unangenehm. Im Gegenteil. Er stand über dem hormonellen Treiben der Teenager genauso weit drüber wie Snape und kommentierte deren Aktivitäten hin und wieder mit trockenem Sarkasmus oder kleinen Anekdoten aus seinen 10 Jahren Arbeitszeit.

Alles in allem fand Severus diese recht amüsant, doch warf er lieber noch einen schnellen Blick in die Runde, ob das vor Jahren geschehene Erlebnis gerade einem seiner Schüler widerfuhr. Sicher war sicher.

Der Abend verlief äußerst angenehm und Severus beschloss, auch wenn er nicht zum Babysitten verdonnert war ab und zu mal im Club vorbeizuschauen, um von seinen angebotenen Rabatten auf alkoholische Getränke Gebrauch zu machen.

Wie gesagt, in einem Club, war der Barkeeper Gott.

Nur Miss Granger und diesen Möchtegern Casanova würde Severus ein bisschen im Auge behalten müssen.

Dark.Trinithy: Jetzt in den Ferien versuche ich schneller zu schreiben. versprech

LadyJanien: Das Snape sexy ist haben wir nur Alan Rickman zu verdanken. Zum Glück haben sie keinen Schauspieler genommen, der dem Snape in den Büchern gerecht geworden wäre. puh

Telepmauriel: Und wieder hast du brav reviewt. So langsam kann ich Treue Punkte verteilen. g Also 5 Punkte für dich.

Ranklo: Jahaaa, das ist eigentlich Sinn der Sache. ;)

Sango: Dein Lob ehrt mich, wo ich mich beim Klamotten beschreiben doch immer so schwer tu.

Little Nadeshiko: Was freu ich mich immer über deine langen Kommentare. Macht richtig Spaß die zu lesen.

Anonym: „Freie Wildbahn"? Ach so heißt das heute. g In diesem Chappi leider noch nicht, es soll ja nicht zu schnell gehen, oder?

MomoSnape: Geduld, geduld, ich muss mir doch noch schön überlegen wie ich das schreibe. Ganz schön schwierig. Ich muss ja aufpassen, dass ich nicht zu ooc werde, wenn Sevie das Badezeugs anzieht. unschuldig pfeifft

Syra: ui, eine neue Leserin. Da freu ich mich doch immer.


	10. Wahrheit oder Pflicht

**-10- Wahrheit oder Pflicht**

Missmutig schob Draco Malfoy sich durch die tanzende Menge. Seine flinken grauen Augen huschten durch die Disco und suchten nach dem verräterischen Teil seines Anhangs, sprich, dem weiblichen Teil.

Der Junge verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als er Pansy heftig mit einem Spanier flirten und nach einiger Zeit künstlerische Zungenakrobatik ausführen sah.

Sie sollte verdammt noch mal nicht diesen dahergelaufenen Sunnyboy, sonder ihn anhimmeln!

Das gleiche mit Millicent. Sogar die nicht gerade hübsche Slytherin war Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit eines Spaniers geworden, der ohne Zweifel nur ein Vergnügen für die nächtlichen Stunden suchte.

Draco schnaubte. Weiber waren so unzuverlässig. Und wo waren seine männlichen Kumpane?

Malfoy glaubte im hinteren Teil der Disco Blaise mit einer Muggelschülerin rumknutschen zu sehen und Crabble und Goyle gaben sich gerade an der Bar die Kante, natürlich in sicherem Abstand zu ihrem Hauslehrer.

Auch mit den anderen Slytherinjungen sah es nicht besser. Alle hatten sich irgendein Mädchen mehr oder weniger gekrallt und vergnügten sich nun mehr oder weniger mit ihr.

Der junge Malfoy hatte für so etwas nichts übrig und hielt nicht viel von sinnlosem Knutschen und anderen überstürzten Intimitäten.

Er spielte lieber mit den Frauen. Wechselte ein paar Worte mit ihnen, tauchte immer wieder in ihrem Blickfeld auf, machte ihnen ein paar Komplimente und beobachtete sie aus einer abgelegen Sitzecke aus, um ihnen hin und wieder ein paar interessierte Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Irgendwann kamen sie alle zu ihm hin, luden ihn auf einen Drink ein und symbolisierten ihm allein durch ihre Körpersprache unverholenes Interesse.

Doch immer entwand Draco sich ihnen, wenn er sie dort hatte, wo er sie haben wollte. Zu etwas anderem waren Frauen nicht nütze. Ein kurzes Spiel, an dem er sich ebenso kurz erheiterte, und das mit der Zeit einfach langweilig wurde.

Draco spielte nicht im entferntesten mit dem Gedanken, mit einem der Mädchen etwas anzufangen. Warum auch?

Gelangweilte nippte der Blonde an seinem Cocktail und beobachtete die tanzenden Paare. Ihm war langweilig und er suchte jemanden der ihm die Zeit verkürzen würde.

Das perfekte Opfer war auch schnell gefunden.

Ein Grinsen bildete sich auf Dracos Gesicht, als er Harry Potter entdeckte, der arge Schwierigkeiten hatte, mit seiner Cola heil durch eine Gruppe giggelnder Mädchen zu kommen.

Grinsend schlenderte Draco ihm entgegen, ohne von Harry bemerkt zu werden.

Daher wusste der Junge-der-lebt- gar nicht wie ihm geschah, als er plötzlich ein gehässiges „Hey Potter"an seinem Ohr hörte und im nächsten Moment stolperte.

Seine Cola glitt ihm aus der Hand, genau auf das Top einer spanischen Schönheit, die entsetzt aufschrie.

Draco wollte sich schon triumphierend abwenden, als er plötzlich am Arm gepackt und von Harry aus Reflex als Stütze benutzt wurde.

Malfoy Junior hatte damit nicht gerechnet und geriet nun ebenfalls aus dem Gleichgewicht.

Verzweifelt suchte er irgendwo halt und landete mehr oder weniger auf dem erstbesten Mädchen, wobei seine Hände dummerweise den Weg zu nicht ganz risikofreien Zonen fanden.

Das Mädchen kreischte empört auf und stieß den Jungen mit aller Kraft von sich.

Harry und Draco standen nun plötzlich Seite an Seite und mussten die übelsten Schimpfattacken auf Spanisch über sich ergehen lassen. Zu allem Überfluss war das Mädchen mit dessen Körper Draco unfreiwillig Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte Engländerin und übersetzte freimütig die Beschimpfungen ihrer spanischen Freundinnen.

„Ihr notgeilen Arschlöcher! Ihr habt wohl gedacht euer Plan wäre gut! Erst kippt der eine, Isabella sein Getränk auf ihr Top und der andere macht ihn dann fertig, um vor ihr als strahlender Held dazustehen. Ihr Männer werdet immer einfallsloser. Und du, behalt das nächste Mal deine Hände bei dir, das ist ja Ekelhaft. Ihr haltet euch wohl für die allergrößten, seht zu, dass ihr Land gewinnt und unseren Freunden nicht über den Weg lauft!"

Das taten Harry und Draco allerdings. Zeitgleich drehten sie sich um und flüchteten sich in die abgelegenste Ecke der Disco, ohne darauf zu achten, ob sie jemanden anrempelten.

Schnaufend und keuchend blieben sie schließlich stehen und ließen sich auf ein großes Sofa fallen. Für ein paar Minuten konnten sie nur den Atem des jeweils anderen hören, bis sie schließlich zu einer gemeinsamen Erkenntnis gekommen waren.

„Weiber!"

Erschrocken sahen die beiden sich an. Draco fand als erster in seine alte Form zurück.

„Na Potter, das muss dir doch gefallen haben. Schon wieder standest du im Mittelpunkt des allgemeinen Interesses."Ein süffisantes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

„Das sollte dich doch nicht stören Malfoy, schließlich warst du derjenige, der mir dieses Interesse beschert hat", konterte Harry mit leichtem Zittern in der Stimme. „Ich weiß jetzt, was mit dem Feuer der Spanier gemeint ist."Entsetzt biss der Junge sich auf die Lippen. Hatte er sich in Malfoys Gegenwart zu einer persönlichen Aussage herabgelassen?

Draco hatte die Reaktion seines Erzfeindes amüsiert bemerkt. „Krieg dich wieder ein, Potter. Schwing lieber deinen Hintern zur Bar und hol uns was zu Trinken."Draco drückte ihm gönnerhaft einen Zehn-Euro-Schein in die Hand. „Jetzt guck nicht so, mir geht es gut, aber es gibt Erlebnisse im Leben von Männern, die man nicht zu zweit durchstehen kann, ohne sie danach zusammen ordentlich zu begießen. Und fünf wildgewordenen Spanierinnen zu entkommen und gehört gewiss dazu."

„Der Abend mit dir hat mir wirklich sehr gefallen, Hermione."Rubén hatte Hermione vor ihrer Bungalowtür abgeliefert und lächelte das Mädchen nun mit strahlend weißen Zähnen an.

„Oh... ähm... mir auch... wirklich.... Nur du hättest nicht so oft für mich bezahlen sollen."Hermine senkte verlegen den Blick, was ihrem Kopf, in dem sich durch die Wirkung von zwei Cuba Libres und einem Wodka Lemon alles ein bisschen drehte, gar nicht gut tat.

„So etwas macht ein Gentleman aber. Ihr Engländer legt doch viel wert auf so was, oder?"

„Ach,...das ist so ein altes Klischee, nicht mehr als andere auch."Irgendwie kam Hermione sich blöd vor. Sie unterhielt sich mit ihrem Date gerade über die Gebräuche der Europäischen Länder, nicht gerade romantisch.

„Also... ich geh dann mal rein.... War nen langer Tag."Hermine hatte die Tür nur einen Spaltbreit geöffnet als ihr die inzwischen so vertraute schrille Stimmde Parvatis entgegen schlug.

„Komm rein, Hermione! Und bring diesen Rubén mit."Als Antwort ertönte aus dem Wohnraum des Bungalows ungehaltenes Gelächter.

Mit einer bösen Ahnung betrat Hermine das Zimmer und sah ungefähr zehn Leute um eine leere Cola Flasche sitzen.

Bei ihrer schnellen Musterung erkannte sie von ihrem Mitschülern Seamus, Neville, Dean und natürlich Lavender und Parvati. Zusätzlich saßen noch zwei Muggelschüler in dem Kreis und grinsten sie vergnügt an.

„Hey Wahrheit oder Pflicht!"Rubén schnappte sich begeistert Hermiones Hand und zog sie mit in den Kreis. „Spielt ihr schon lange?"

„Nee, habt noch nichts Wichtiges verpasst."An Lavenders funkelnden Augen sah Hermine, das sie mit „Wichtiges"wohl neue Pärchenbildungen oder ähnliche Peinlichkeiten meinte.

„Na dann, wer ist dran?"Die junge Gryffindor wollte Spaß haben und Flaschendrehen garantierte diesen.

„Ich!" Dean drehte voller Elan die Flasche. „Auf wen die Flasche zeigt, muss bis zur Unterwäsche strippen."

Lautes Gejohle, vor allem von dem männlichen Teil der Gruppe, erklang, als die Flasche auf Lavender zeigte.

Grinsend erhob sie sich und ließ unter lautem Gejohle die Hüften kreisen, während Top und Rock den Weg zum Boden fanden.

Hermine musste innerlich grinsen als sie daran dachte, wie sie vor ein paar Stunden mit Lavender und Parvati darüber diskutiert hatte, ob ein BH unter dem Top besser aussah als keiner. Glücklicherweise waren sie zu der Entscheidung gekommen, dass Lavender nicht auf dieses wichtige Utensil verzichten sollte. Obwohl... Hermine grinste nun breit... wahrscheinlich hätte es Lavender auch nichts ausgemacht ohne zu strippen.

Nachdem die Menge sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, drehte das Mädchen die Flasche. „Auf wen die Flache zeigt, muss..."Sie blickte jeden der Reihe nach an... „Rubén küssen- egal ob Junge oder Mädchen."Dabei warf sie dem armen Neville der ihr unglücklicherweise gegenüber saß einen so zweideutigen Blick zu, wobei sie sich in irer Unterwäsche auch noch verbeugte, dass der arme Kerl schlagartig rote Ohren bekam und die Flasche in der Mitte plötzlich anfing zu schweben.

Geistesgegenwärtig packte Lavender die Flasche und drückte sie auf den Boden. Die Muggel wechselten irritierte Blicke. Gerade als ein blondes Mädchen näher nachhaken wollte, drehte Lavender erneut die Flasche und grinste triumphierend als diese auf Hermione zeigte.

Die schwebende Flasche war sofort vergessen und wieder johlten alle laut. Hermione lief dunkelrot an, doch im nächsten Moment hatte Rubén sich schon zu ihr rübergebeugt und seine Lippen gegen ihre gedrückt.

Das Mädchen wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah, als eine Zunge plötzlich in ihren eindrang und anfing mit ihrer zu spielen. Sie nahm ihre Umwelt gar nicht mehr bewusst war, sondern nur... ja, was nur...?

Das einzig, was sie plötzlich wahr nahm war eine schneidende Stimme.

„WAS.IST.HIER.LOS?" Dort stand er! Snape! In der Tür! Groß und gefährlich mit blitzenden Augen und leicht irritiertem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Prof...Professor..." Alle Hogwartsschüler in dem Raum sahen dunkle Zeiten auf sich zukommen und Neville versuchte sich hinter einem Muggel zu verstecken.

„Professor wir haben..."

„Seien Sie ruhig, Miss Patil."Sofort klappte Parvati ihren Mund zu.

„Ich habe drei Fragen."Snapes Stimme war samtweich und tödlich wie ein Messer. Unwillkürlich schauderte Hermione.

„Erstens: Warum Miss Brown sitzen Sie hier in Unterwäsche?"Spöttisch ließ der seinen Blick über sie gleiten und Lavender lief sehr, sehr rot an, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Snape sie gerade im roten Spitzen BH und dazu passendem Höschen sah.

„Zweitens: Miss Granger, warum küssen Sie diesen... Jungen..."Severus Stimme wirkte auf einmal sehr lauernd. „Nicht, dass mich Ihr Liebesleben interessieren würde, doch kann sich mir die Romantik dieser Situation nicht ganz erschließen."Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte der Tränkemeister die 12 Anwesenden und auf dem Boden liegenden Chipstüten.

„Und drittens: Warum in Merlins Namen sitzen Sie alle auf dem Boden um eine leere Flasche herum?"

Nun waren es die Muggelschüler die Snape leicht entgeistert ansahen. Dieser Mann wusste nicht was Flaschendrehen war?

„Wir... wir spielen ein Spiel. Ein... ein sehr bekanntes Spiel, bei... bei den... Mu...bei den anderen Klassen."Fast wäre Hermione das Wort Muggel herausgerutscht.

„Aha..." Snape versuchte seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen. Er hatte sich gerade bei den Muggeln verdächtig gemacht, so wie die ihn anschauten, musste es wirklich ein sehr bekanntes Spiel sein.

„Scheint ein sehr..."Er zwang sich zu einem Lächlen, „ein sehr interessantes Spiel zu sein...wenn auch etwas..."Er sah noch einmal zu Lavender, die auf Kommando noch roter wurde und somit das Rot der Weasleys um Längen schlug, „ eigenartig."

Severus atmete noch einmal tief durch. Und verdrängte die Frage warum Granger diesen dummen Muggel geküsst hatte. Miss Brown sollte ihn doch eigentlich mehr sorgen.

„Nun, dann wünsche ich ihnen noch viel... Spaß... und Miss Brown...!"

„J-Ja, Sir?"Lavender schaffte es nicht ihrem Lehrer in die Augen zu schauen.

„Ich wünsche ebenfalls, dass Sie sich während dieses Spiels nicht noch mehr Kleindung entledigen. Es würde mich vor Professor McGonagall in Erklärungsnot bringen."

„J-Ja, Sir."

Eine Sekunde später war Snape aus dem Raum gerauscht. Alle sahen ihm fassungslos hinter her.

Plötzlich schluchzte Lavender laut auf. „Oh Gott, ich wechsel' die Schule! Snape hat mich in Unterwäsche gesehen. Ich will sterben! Hermione hetz mir den Avada Kedavra auf den Hals! Oh Gott, wie peinlich!"

„Des wa...?"Ein Muggeljunge namens John kam die Sache nun wirklich irgendwie komisch vor, wurde aber von Rubén mit einem festen Stoß in die Rippen gestoppt.

Kopfschüttelnd sah der junge Spanier Hermione an. „Ich habs ja gesagt: Euer Lehrer ist wirklich komisch. Kennt nicht Flaschendrehen...."

Dark.Trinithy: Lang genug? ;)

Little Nadeshiko: Schon wieder ein langes! froi Nein, weiß noch nicht wie lang die story wird, mal sehen was sich ergibt. Irgendwie muss ich Rubén ja wieder los werden. Der hat sich auch einfach so eine große Rolle erschlichen. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn nur nebenbei erwähnen. seufz

Lexy83: War nicht besonders schnell, ich weiß. schäm

Thalia77: Also ich würde mich sehr über weiter Kommentare freuen.:)

Vs. Goliath: So, da hast du dein Fettnäpfchen. g Zufrieden?

Inlaka: Ich hoffe deine Frage wurde geklärt. Ron kommt im nächsten Pitel dazu

MomoSnape: In der italienischen Disco hätte ich den lieben Sev gebraucht. g Furchtbar aufdringlich. Fand der Teamer auch, musste der meine Freundinnen und mich beschützen g


	11. Gespräche

**-11- Gespräche**

**Dieses Kapitel bringt die Handlung nicht unbedingt weiter, aber wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt, stürze ich mich in dieser story nicht auf irgendwelche großartigen Handlungen. Ich hab mir einfach überlegt wie ein Urlaub in Spanien so ablaufen könnte und werde dabei auch die aufschlussreichen „Teenager- Gespräche" nicht außen vor lassen. Genau darum dreht sich nämlich dieses Kapitel. Um herrlich sinnlose Gespräche von Mädchen und Jungen, die ihr sicher alle kennt… oder? ;)**

**Naja, ich hoffe das Pitelchen gefällt euch, es hat auf jeden viel Spaß gemacht es zu schreiben. g**

In den Bungalowreihen der Schüler war erst am frühen Morgen Ruhe eingekehrt. Bei den meisten rührte er vom Schlaf her, bei den anderen- genauer gesagt bei einem- von Verzweiflung.

„Er wird den Rest meiner Schulzeit schreckliche Anspielungen machen. Bald wird es die ganze Schule wissen!"

„Lavender beruhig dich doch. Es wird niemand schlimm finden, dass du dich beim Flaschendrehen ausgezogen hast." Die ganze Nacht hindurch versuchten Parvati und Hermione schon, Lavender zu beruhigen, allerdings mit sehr geringem Erfolg.

„Ich mein doch nicht das! Ich meine… Snape hat mich in Unterwäsche gesehen!! Wie würdet ihr euch denn fühlen?" Lautes Geknister war von ihrer Bettseite zu hören und danach ein energisches Kauen.

„Naja…" Hermione gingen langsam die Argumente aus, „immerhin hattest du hübsche Wäsche an…"

„Ist das alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast!!" Lavender stand kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. „Ich hatte so gut wie gar nichts an. Versetz dich mal in meine Lage!"

„Hey! Er hat gesehen, wie ich Rubén geküsst habe. Das ist vielleicht noch viel schlimmer!" Erst jetzt wurde Hermione die Peinlichkeit ihrer Lage bewusst und sie stöhnte unwillkürlich.

„Lavender… gib mir auch was von der Schokolade… Oh Gott, Snape hat mich mit einem Jungen rumknutschen sehen!"

„Hermione, lass mich nicht allein!" Parvati starrte an die Decke. „Ich meine… schau mal Lavender… wäre Snape ein richtiger Mann, hättest du nur Vorteile davon… so notenmäßig… versteht ihr."

Lavender seufzte voller Selbstmitleid. „Snape ist aber kein richtiger Mann und falls ich doch plötzlicht bessere Noten bei ihm kriegen sollte, geh ich mich übergeben."

„Aber immerhin ist er ein Mann." Mehr wollte Hermione zu diesem Thema lieber nicht sagen, da ihr Lehrer am Abend in der Bar doch recht männlich gewirkt hatte.

„Aber nur rein anatomisch, und das ist auch gut so!"

„Stellt euch Snape doch mal als Mann vor." Parvati hatte ab und zu ihre philosophischen Augenblicke, nur leider sagte Lavender an diesem Morgen das Thema nicht ganz zu.

Angeekelt verzog sie das Gesicht und schluckte mühevoll die Schokolade runter. „Nee danke, lieber nicht!"

Doch Parvati ließ sich nicht beirren. „Ich meine Snape muss doch auch mal ne Freundin oder so gehabt haben."

„Ich tendiere eher zu „oder so", " antwortete Lavender trocken.

„Die müssen sich dann doch auch geküsst haben und all die anderen Sachen gemacht haben, zum Beispiel…"

„Nein, sprich das nicht aus! Ich stelle mir Snape nicht beim Sex vor!" Eine kurze Stille folgte.

„Hermione… willst du meine Schokolade haben, ich habe keinen Appetit mehr."

„Gib her."

„Genau… Hermione!" Parvati hatte ein neues Opfer gefunden. „Was hälst du denn davon?"

„Von Sex mit Snape?"

„Sei nicht albern, du weißt was ich meine. Von „mit" hab ich doch noch gar nichts gesagt."

Alarmiert setzte Lavender sich auf. „Hermione, du hast das „noch" auch gehört, oder?"

„Vielleicht war Snape früher netter."

„Ach komm, Herm, wir wissen, dass das nicht stimmt. Snape war immer so."

„Mhm… vielleicht stand seine Freundin auf seine Art."

„Dann wäre da immer noch das Aussehen." Schaltete Lavender sich wieder ein.

„Vielleicht sah er früher besser aus."

„Ach komm, Mione, wir wissen, dass das nicht stimmt. Snape sah immer so aus."

„Parvati du wiederholst dich."

„Wenn ich immer Recht habe."

„Wir kommen vom Thema ab."

„Ach…" Parvati wurde hellhörig. „Dich interessiert es also auch… wie Snapes Liebesleben früher so war."

„Es ist ein interessanter Themenbereich", gab Hermione zu. „Allerdings nichts für jemanden, der über sehr viel bildhafte Fantasie verfügt."

„Ok, streichen wir, was Snape mit seinen Freundinnen gemacht hat. Kommen wir zum „mit"." Das Mädchen legte sich gemütlich im Bett zurecht und grinste vergnügt. Hach, sie liebte solche „Frauengespräche". Zu dritt war es noch viel lustiger als zu zweit. Vielleicht hätte sie sich eher mit Hermione anfreunden sollen, die war ja wirklich in Ordnung.

„Wie mit?"

„Gott, Lavender. Na mit Snape S…"

„Nimm das böse Wort nicht in den Mund!"

„Mit Snape Aktivitäten ausüben, die, bei nicht allzu professioneller Ausführung, zur Fortpflanzung des Geschlechts Mensch führen können."

„Sprich es aus, bevor du es mir so genau beschreibst. Und bevor die fragst: Meine Meinung ist „Iiihhhh"!" Die Schülerin drehte sich fest in ihre Decke und beschloss für sich, nie wieder schulterfrei zu tragen, wenn Snape sie sehen könnte.

„Hermione?!"

„Ich habe diese „Aktivitäten" wie du sie nennst, noch nie ausgeführt und daher noch weniger mit Snape in Verbindung gebracht. Frag mich am Abschlussball in einem Jahr noch mal."

„Wie war es eigentlich Rubén zu küssen?" Parvati wechselte überraschend schnell das Thema.

„Mhm… na ja…Snape platzte ja dazwischen."

„Was würdest du davon halten Snape zu küssen?"

„Arghh Parvati! Warum beschäftigst du dich so sehr mit Snape. Möchtest du uns irgendetwas sagen?"

„Es ist einfach zu schön über das Unmögliche und Unrealistische zu sprechen. Was glaubt ihr warum ich Wahrsagen so mag!"

„Sasch mal Paotter, is Weaselby eigentlich mit dem Schlammblut zusammen?" Draco und Harry saßen zusammen auf der Mauer vor irgendeinem Bungalow und tranken abwechselnd aus einer Bierflasche.

„Nenn sie nischt so. Nee, is er nicht. Die hat doch was mit diesem Rubén aus der Muggelklasse."

„Die Lehererin is e-echt scharf!" Malfoy nahm noch einen Schluck und starrte die gegenüberliegende Hauswand an. „Hast gesehen, wie die Snape angemacht hat?"

Er drehte leicht den Kopf und konnte zusehen, wie Harry in Zeitlupe von der Mauer rutschte.

„DIE hat SNAPE angegraben?!"

„Aber heftigst." Der junge Malfoy nickte gewichtig mit dem Kopf. „Hat aber nicht so geklappt. Snape hat se abserviert. Schön blöd…"

„Wieso hat sie ihn angegraben?" Harrys umnebeltes Gehirn hatte arge Probleme damit sich vorzustellen, wie Snape von so einer Schönheit angesprochen wurde.

„Naja… vielleicht hat sie sonst alle durch gehabt…"

„Aba doch net die Schüler." Mühsam rappelte sich der junge Gryffindor wieder aus. „Die sind doch vieeeel zu jung."

„Warum? Ich war mal mit Vater in Australien und da hatte die Betreuerin auch was mit den Teilnehmern."

„Wahrscheinlich nur bis dein Vater kam." Harry war zu betrunken, als das er noch überlegen konnte, was er besser sagen sollte und was nicht. Körperlich machte er sich schon mal auf Malfoys Rechte gefasst, doch zu seiner Überraschung prostete der ihm nur zu.

„Schhtimt. Die sah aber auch echt gut aus"

„War se ne Hexe?"

„Natürlich! Denkst du mein Vater fängt was mit einer Muggel an?" Vor Aufregung bekam Draco einen Schluckauf. „Nee, nee, Potter, manchmal biste ganz schön blöd."

„Du auch."

„Stimmt."

„Hey, wir sind uns mal einig."

„Stimmt.

„Warum streiten wir uns immer?"

„Weiß nicht."

„Ich meine, wir verstehen uns doch jetzt voll gut!"

„Stimmt."

Nun rutschten beide von der Mauer.

„Du, Potter…"

„Was denn, Malfoy?"

„Vielleischt liegt das an unseren Freunden. Ich darf eine Sch-schwäsche zeigen und du muscht immer lieb und nett sein."

„Stimmt."

„Wir sollten öfters was alleine machen."

„Stimmt."

„Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Potter! Was in Merlins Namen tun sie da?" Snapes Stimme erkannten die beiden selbst um betrunkenen Zustand und sie kreuzten seufzend ihre Arme hinter dem Kopf, der zuvor ruhig auf den bunten Blumen des Beetes gelegen hatte, während ihre Beine noch auf der Mauer lagen.

„Sind denn jetzt alle verrückt geworden?!" Snape war fast bei ihnen.

Noch einmal seufzend sahen die beiden Jungen sich an.

„Scheische!"

Dark.Trinithy: Irgendwann werde ich mal ein gaaanz langen Kapitel schreiben, nur für dich.

LadyJanien: Da müsste ich Sev aber ne ganze menge zu trinken geben, damit er beim Flaschendrehen mitspielt

Little Nadeshiko: Und… gefallen dir die „Folgen"? Mal schauen was ich mit den beiden Spitzbuben noch so anstelle. fg

MomoSnape: Eigentlich sollte Rubén nur eine ganz kurze nebenrolle haben, aber irgendwie spielt er sich immer wieder in den Mittelpunkt meiner Gedanken. Aber hey…das Pairing heißt soweit ich weiß nicht Hermione/Rubén!

Angel-of-Mystic: Warum nur wollt ihr alle, dass Sevie mitspielt? grübel Ok, Vorschlag: Wir treffen uns alle bei mir! Ich entführe mit meinen besten Freundinnen Sev und dann spielen wir alle Flaschendrehen. g

Sango: Es ist immer schön einen Fan dazugewonnen zu haben.

Lexy83: Mensch, unser lieblings Proff kommt noch zu seinem recht.Vorfreude ist die schönste Freude!

Telepmauriel: Die Schokolade musste ich leider an Lavender verfüttern, obwohl ich nicht weiß, warum sie sich so anstellt. Unterwäsche und Snape passen doch gut zusammen.

Huluvu: Denk dir die Peseten. Danke für den Hinweis hab ich ganz vergessen.knuddel


	12. Von Freunden und neuen Freunden

**12- Von Freunden und neuen Freunden**

Die nächsten drei Tage verliefen relativ ereignislos. Jedenfalls wenn man davon absah, dass Harry und Draco ein paar „Safttage", sprich kein einziges Tröpfchen Alkohol, einlegen mussten –eine Strafe, die so grausam war, das sie natürlich nur auf Snapes Mist gewachsen sein konnte.

Slytherins und Gryffindors betrachteten die neue Konstellation Harry/Draco äußerst argwöhnisch und vor allem Ron fühlte sich sowohl von Harry also auch von Hermione vernachlässigt.

Letztere zog nämlich entweder mit Lavender und Parvati oder mit Rubén durch die Gegend.

Der junge Spanier konnte ja nicht ahnen, wie viel es ihm nützte, dass auf der Reise zaubern verboten war, denn ansonsten hätte Ron sich vor Eifersucht wohl nicht mehr zurückhalten können.

Die beiden Klassen saßen gerade beim Mittagessen als McGonagall sich von ihrem Platz erhob und auffordernd einen Tisch nach dem anderen anblickte.

Innerhalb von einer Minute war es still. Inzwischen hatte auch die Muggelklasse gelernt, dass man Professor McGonagalls Aufforderungen –selbst den stummen- besser sofort nachkommen sollte.

Die Minute wurde allerdings von Snape unterboten, der es schaffte 40 Schüler innerhalb von zwanzig Sekunden vollkommen zum verstummen zu bringen.

„Nun meine Lieben", begann McGonagall, „ihr hattet ja nun ein paar Tage Zeit euch hier einzuleben und wie ich mit Freuden feststelle, ist euch das hervorragend gelungen. Damit aber keine Langweile aufkommt und ihr auf dieser Fahrt etwas Besonderes erlebt, haben Professor Snape und ich uns eine kleine Überraschung ausgedacht."

Professor Snapes Miene zeigte deutlich, dass ER sich bestimmt nichts ausgedacht hatte- außer die Einführung des Safttages, wenn ein Schüler gar zu viel getrunken hatte.

„Wir werden morgen zu einer dreitägigen Trekking-Tour aufbrechen und die wundervolle Landschaft Spaniens kennen lernen."

McGonagall strahlte förmlich in die Runde und wurde mit einem ausbrechendem Tumult und Chaos belohnt.

Alle Schüler redeten durcheinander und hier und da fiel ein Stuhl um, wenn ein Schüler zu schnell zu seinem Freund wollte, um mit ihm das wichtigste zu besprechen.

Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck setzte die Lehrerin für Verwandlung sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl, löffelte selig ihren Wackelpudding und achtete gar nicht auf den mürrischen Tränkemeister, der jeden zu eifrigen und seiner Meinung nach zu begeisterten Schüler mit giftigen Blicken bedachte.

Es schien ihn auch nicht zu trösten, dass nicht alle Schüler vor Freude ganz aus dem Häuschen waren.

Am Tisch von Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Harry, Rubén und Ron herrschte geteilte Meinung. Die Jungen waren schon eifrig am planen, doch die Mädchen sahen sich skeptisch an.

„Ähm… fassen wir mal zusammen, was das heißt:", Hermione zählte an den Fingern ab, „ wir werden uns drei Tage lang von Snape und McGonagall durch die Wildnis schleifen lassen. Wir haben keine Duschen, keine vernünftigen Toiletten, keine Betten, ja bestimmt nicht mal vernünftige Zelte.

Es wird sau heiß sein und wir werden grundsätzlich bergauf gehen müssen." (A/N: Das ist ein Naturgesetz. Immer wenn ich wandern muss geht es bergauf, auch auf dem Rückweg)

Parvati seufzte. „Und hier am Strand war es so schön ruhig und gemütlich. Und unser Badezimmer so geräumig…"

„Ach Mädels, ihr schafft das schon", Rubén zwinkerte Hermione aufmunternd zu. „Ich beschütz euch auch vor den Bären." Demonstrativ legte er einen Arm um Hermione und grinste die anderen beiden an, während Ron eine unschuldige Erdbeere mit seinen Blicken förmlich aufspießte.

„Na hoffentlich", grummelte, so dass nur Harry ihn verstehen konnte, „vielleicht opfert er sich freiwillig und nach ihm ist der Bär satt. Dann würden wir zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Der Bär is weg und Ruben auch." Er betonte das e mit voller Absicht nicht.

Für ihn war der Junge ein unglaublicher Störfaktor, der ihm seine Hermione weggenommen hatte.

„Was ist, Mione, kommst du noch mit zum Strand. Ein letztes Mal müssen wir den Luxus, den knackigen Bademeisterbewundern zu können, doch ausnützen." Lavender grinste frech und zwei Sekunden später war von den drei Mädchen nichts mehr übrig, als ihre leergegessenen Teller.

Oh ja… auch Lavender und Parvati waren ein Störfaktor. Ron nahm es ihnen unglaublich übel, dass sie aus Hermione ein Mädchen gemacht hatten.

Mhm… auf wen könnte er denn noch sauer sein… ach ja…Malfoy, den hatte er ja fast vergessen.

Der junge Weasley sah seine ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellte. Hermione benahm sich so oberflächlich wie alle anderen Mädchen auch, und sein bester Freund hing neuerdings mit Malfoy rum.

„Hey Potter!"

Besagter Lieblinsgfeind hatte sich hinterhältig von der Seite genähert.

„Kommst du mit einkaufen? Schließlich müssen wir die nächsten drei Tage ohne Laden auskommen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Ehe Ron sich versah war auch Harry vom Tisch aufgestanden und ging nun mit Draco schnellen Schrittes die weitläufige Terrasse hinunter.

Ron schluckte wütend. „Ach und vergesst nicht: Der Bananensaft ist heute im Sonderangebot!"

Der Rotschopf hörte Harry lachen. Sein bester Freund hatte gedacht er hätte einen Scherz gemacht und die Verbitterung in seiner Stimme nicht einmal bemerkt.

Ohne Rubén noch eines Blickes zu würdigen stand der Junge auf und stapfte wütend auf sich und die Welt am Lehrertisch vorbei, nicht merkend, dass Snape ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick nachwarf.

Ich weiß, Snape und Hermione hab ich in letzter Zeit schändlich vernachlässigt, aber keine Sorge, in den nächsten Kapiteln wird sich das ändern. Ich jedenfalls würd mich irgendwo in der Pampa lieber auf Sev verlassen, als auf irgendeinen dahergelaufenen Spanier, oder wie seht ihr das? g

Sango: Das war ja auch Sinn der Sache. g Mal eine story ganz ohne unseren lieben Tom und seine Schergen. Einfach mal ausspannen und Urlaub machen. ;) Auch die Kämpfer für das Gute brauchen mal ne Sommerpause.

Nadeshiko: Ach, ich find solche Nonsensgespräche immer sehr witzig. Da kommt man sich immer so herrlich bescheuert, vor allem wenn man darüber diskutiert, warum Elben so wenig Kinder kriegen. g sich erinnert Und sich so was mit Snape überlegen ist doch gleich noch lustiger...;)

Wie oben schon gesagt in den nächsten Kapiteln kriegen alle vier „Scheischerchen" ihre Seiten ab.

MoonyTatze: Ich leite den Kuchen an unseren lieben Severus weiter. Sitz hier gerade nett mit ihm zusammen und versuch ihn davon zu überzeugen Rubén schnellstens zu vergiften. So ganz will er aber noch nicht! Jaja… man hats schon schwer mit seinen Musen. 

Weihnachtskeks3: Harry und Draco sind schon ne Kombination. Mal sehen, was ich noch so draus mache…

Anonym: Tja… noch träumt Hermine von Rubén. Aber in bald werd ich mal Traummänchen spielen. muhaaa sich die Hände reibt

Ranko: Die kennt doch jeder, oder? Nur „bei" wem oder „mit" wem, das ist immer so ne sache. schauder und sich an einen schrecklichen abend erinnert

Trang-Ouls-Avatar: Ein neuer Leser! froi an sich drückt leckerli hinwirft Schön da bleiben!

SilverSnake: Da freue ich mich aber, dass du doch noch zu mir gefunden hast. festkettet

Fliegen und Schifffahren sind auch meine Favouriten… vor allem das Landen. Danach in ich einmal fast umgekippt. Naja… Hermine würd ja sicher von Snape aufgefangn werden…

Auf so ne Idee mit ner Liste sind unsere JUngen zum Glück noch nicht gekommen. Kommt bestimmt noch… ;)

Angel-of-Mystic: Dann sind wir uns ja einig. g Wenn wir mir Sevviee fertig sind, will er bestimmt nicht wieder zurück ins laaangweilige Hogwarts. schon mal das Gästezimmer fertig macht

Dark. Trinithy: Lachen strengt die Bauchmuskeln an. Das ist wie Situps und du kriegst ne gute Figur. ;) Und das ganz ohne Anstrengung.

Carabina: Willkommen, willkommen in meiner bescheidenen FF. Mach es dir bequem und les brav weiter. sessel ranrollt

Monocerus: Nen bisschen abfüllen werd ich Sev wohl noch. Vielleicht darf er ja auc noc mal flaschendrehen spielen- mal sehen…

MomoSnape: erst mal deine Gedanken aus der Gosse fischt Ach, ich kann dich ja verstehen. Aber eher wäre ich dafür SNAPE in Unterwäsche zusehen, du nicht? Vn Lehren in Unterwäsche gesehen zu werden ist immer so ne Sache hatte schon zwei Mal das Vergnügen g, aber bei Sev…Freu mich schon auf Teil 4, da dürfen wir ihn im Nachthemd genießen. Obwohl… Ich bin ja für shorts.

Jessy2104: Irgendwann bekommst du dein langes Pitelchen… äh… ich weiß nur noch nich wann…


	13. Das Wandern ist des Müllers Lust

**So, es geht weiter. Hope you enjoy. ;)**

**-13- Das Wandern ist des Müllers Lust…**

Die Sonne stand im totalen Zenit. Die tierischen Einwohner Spaniens wussten, was das bedeutete, und hatten sich in ihre Höhlen und Nester zurückgezogen.

Die einheimischen menschlichen Bewohner wussten das auch, sie hatten sich in ihre kühlen Häuser zurückgezogen.

Sogar die Touristen in den Hotels bewegten sich um diese Tageszeiten für ein zwei Stunden aus der Sonne.

Alle respektierten die Ruhezeit der Natur und den Einfluss der Sonne auf das Leben der Menschen.

Aber wie alle Schüler wissen: Lehrer sind bekanntlich keine Menschen. Und Zaubererlehrer wohl noch weniger.

Eine in den Baumwipfeln vor sich hin dösende Amselmutter blinzelte leicht und beobachtete den Trupp schweißgebadeter und schwitzender Schüler mit misstrauischen Blicken.

Mit der Zeit verlor sie allerdings ihr Interesse an ihnen. Diese Wesen sahen nicht so aus, als wären sie in der Verfassung ihren Baum zu erklettern und ihrer Brut etwas zu tun.

Außer vielleicht das Etwas an der Spitze der Herde.

Professor McGonagall scherte sich nicht im Geringsten darum, was für einen Eindruck sie auf die heimische Flora und Faune machte. Sie scherte sich nicht mal darum, was ihre Schüler von ihr dachten.

Seit Sonnenaufgang marschierte sie abgesehen von ein paar kleinen Pausen munter den Schülern voran und überließ es Professor Snape den Schluss zu bilden und jeden Fluchtversuch zu verhindern.

Allerdings hatte sie niemanden bei sich, der sie vor einem Attentat schützen würde. Snape jedenfalls war eifrig am planen. Das lenkte wenigstens von der Hitze ab.

„Miss Brown, Sie werden doch wohl jetzt nicht schlapp machen. Wir sind doch erst seit 6 Stunden unterwegs!"

Lavender keuchte nur verzweifelt. „Professor, wenn ich Sie nicht besser kennen würde, würd ich glauben, Sie hätten einen Witz gemacht. Und wenn ich Luft hätte würde ich lachen. Aber wenn ich Luft hätte, wäre es nicht so heiß und wenn es nicht so heiß wäre, hätte ich das eben gar nicht zu ihnen gesagt und mir Sorgen über meinen Verstand gemacht."

Snape antwortete darauf nicht, sondern ließ sich ein paar Schritte zurückfallen, um kurz hinter Hermione zu gehen.

Die junge Frau keuchte genauso wie ihre Freundin. So grausam wie McGonagall konnten nicht mal einDeath Eater sein. Das hier war die reine Folter und zusätzlich ging es seit vier Stunden bergauf.

Hermione überlegte gerade, ob sie eine Ohnmacht vortäuschen sollte, als sie plötzlich spürte, wie eine warme, starke Hand sich zwischen ihre Schulterblätter legte und sie dann mit energischem Druck nach vorne geschoben wurde. Wenigstens für ein paar Sekunden war es halbwegs erträglich die Steigung hinaufzuwandern.

Erstaunt sah sie sich um und blickte direkt in Snapes Gesicht, das auch Spuren der Anstrengung trug.

„Die nächste Stufe bei Ihnen wäre das Rückwärtsgehen gewesen." Rechtfertigte er seinen handgreiflichen Eingriff.

„Dann geht's wenigstens bergab." Vernahm er ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen von Parvati, die ein paar Schritte vor ihm ging.

Hermine war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie der Berührung ihres Lehrers nachtrauern oder wegen der zusätzlichen Körperwärme froh über deren Abbruch sein sollte.

Sie entschied sich für ersteres.

Wenn Rubén dieser Mistkerl sie schon im Stich gelassen hatte. Obwohl… im Moment war Hermione deswegen gar nicht so traurig.

Die drei Mädchen bildeten mit Snape die Nachhut der Gruppe. Alle anderen hatten sich nach und nach von Snapes scharfen Worten sprichwörtliche Beine machen lassen und marschierten nun im diskreten Abstand hinter McGonagall, die beim Wandern fröhlich vor sich hin summte und keinerlei Ermüdungserscheinungen zeigte.

Bei Ihrem Kollegen sah die Sache allerdings anders aus. Obwohl Snape sich dazu aufgerafft hatte, eine leichte Hose und ein kurzärmeliges Hemd anzuziehen fühlte er sich schlimmer as nach einem Cruciatus. Die Hitze ließ seinen Kopf schmerzen und seit geraumer Zeit waren seine Beine ein einziges dummes Pochen.

Wie konnte McGonagall nur so fit sein? In ihrem Alter!

Missmutig stellte der Professor fest, dass nun auch Potter und Malfoy langsam in seinen Betreuungsbereich zurückfielen.

Das mit den beiden war so eine Sache. Anscheinend hatte ihr gemeinsames Besäufnis eine Art Verbrüderung bewirkt. Naja ihm sollte es recht sein. Dann musste er wenigstens nicht mehr aufpassen, dass die beiden sich gegenseitig umbrachten.

„Potter, Malfoy, na schon geschafft?"

Harry grinste verzweifelt. „Genau so sehr wie Sie, Sir."

„Dann wäre die Frage ja geklärt." Snape war belastbar, vor allem körperlich und was Schmerzen anging, aber das hier ging zu weit. Er hatte vor ungefähr einer Stunde aufgegeben verbergen zu wollen, wie erschöpft er war.

Er ertappte sich sogar dabei, halbwegs nett zu den Schülern zu sein. Jedenfalls zu den drei Damen, die es gezwungenermaßen bei ihm aushalten mussten.

„Professor?", das war Malfoy, „wann machen wir die nächste Pause."

„Pff, Pause!" Hermione schnaubte. „Päuschen nenn ich das. Die 5 Minuten.

„Ich denke…" Snape seufzte resignierend. „Ich denke so in ein bis zwei Stunden. Überlegen Sie mal Malfoy, die letzte liegt doch erst zwei Stunden zurück."

„Professor!" Lavenders Stimme klang panisch.

„Was denn, Miss Brown?" Snapes genervt.

"Ich glaube, ich werde ohnmächtig." Zwei Sekunden später konnte Draco, der dem Mädchen am nahesten war, gerade noch verhindern, dass sie mit dem Kopf auf dem harten Trampelpfad aufschlug.

„Jetzt müssen wir wohl Pause machen", stellte Hermione mit Genugtuung fest und dankte Lavender im Stillen für ihren Kreislauf.

„Potter!" bellte Snape den jungen Mann an. „Sie sehen noch am frischesten von uns aus. Laufen Sie zurück und sagen Sie ihrer Hauslehrerin, dass wir nachkommen werden, da Miss Brown ein wenig schwächelt. Sie brauche nicht auf uns warten."

Harry starrte Snape entsetzt an. Warum hasste Snape ihn soo sehr?

„Sir, darf ich danach zurückkommen?"

„Natürlich, Potter! Bei aller Antipathie, denken Sie wirklich, ich würde Ihnen antun, an der Front mitzumarschieren? Nicht bei der -im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes- unermüdlichen Führung!"

„Na dann bis gleich, Professor." Harry stratzte halbwegs ermutigt los, während Snape die anderen in den Schatten eines großen Baumes führte und Draco bedeutete, Lavender vorsichtig hinzulegen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten sie nicht allzu bald aufwecken. Es wäre Wahnsinn, wenn Miss Brown dann schon weiter gehen müsste."

Alles was er als Antwort bekam, war ein zustimmendes Nicken und ein dankbarer Blick aus Hermiones braunen Augen.

**Edjen:** Jetzt gabs ein bisschen mehr von den beiden, aber immer noch nicht genug, ich weiß. Mea culpa! Aber wie gesagt, es wird sich ändern!

**Trang-Ouls-Avatar **: Schnell genug ? Wahrscheinlich nicht. seufz

Weihnachtskeks3: Was heißt hier trösten? Sie wird dann einsehen, wie wenig sie an Rubén und wie viel an Sev hat! g So weit kommts noch: Rubén nachtrauern, tss!

**Darkshadowydancer**: jaja, das Verhalten unserer Lieblinge. Irgendwie ist Snape in diesem Kapitel merkwürdig nett für seine Verhältnisse geworden, oder? Hatte ich eigentlich nicht geplant, aber er hat sich selbstständig gemacht. Was soll man da machen…

**Silver Snake**: Mhm… wen sollte Ron denn bekommen? Mal sehen. Erst mal lass ich ihn noch ein bisschen Frust schieben. Oh ja und wenn er dann auf Snape eifersüchtig wird und dann hat er vielleicht noch ein bisschen Streit mit Minchen… muhaha Man bin ich heute wieder fies. popcorn stibitzt

**Monocerus**: Ich will doch immer mehr schreiben! Ehrlich! Aber ich schreib immer nachts und das kann ich nur am Wochenende und dann kommt die böse Mama und sagt ich muss ins Bett. grummel Da hab ich einfach keine Chance und wie heißt es so schön: In der Kürze liegt die Würze! g

**Mirija**: Ich hätte auch gern einen Snape im Flugzeug neben mir und in der Bar und im Schwimmbad und…. Könnte ewig so weiter machen.

**Jessy2104**: Naja, für die Schüler isses bestimmt nicht lustig. Aber hoffentlich für die Leser.

**Carabina**: Der liebe Ronnie… einer muss ja ein bisschen Dramatik in die Sache bringen, oder? Wir wollen doch keine Schnulze!

**MomoSnape**: Ich versuch ja immer sie zu trennen, aber meistens haut das beim online stellen nicht hin. Das versaut mir immer das ganze Format. schimpf

**Palin-diamondbow:** Ein liebes Grüßle zurück. Freut mich, dass die Kapitel 11 gefallen hat.

**Anonym**: Ich stell mir gerade Sev als Latin Lover vor… Warum hast du mich auf solche Gedanken gerbracht? seufz schmelz träum Siehst du was du angerichtet hast? sabber in ohnmacht fall…… wieder auf wacht

Na, inzwischen sind sie doch schon etwas alleiner. Geiler Komparativ, oder? Neue Wortschöpfung.


	14. Das Paradies auf Erden

**-14- Das Paradies auf Erden**

„Hermione, Wasser, sofort!"

Parvati hatte sich einfach nur ins Gras fallen lassen und streckte nun fordernd die Hand aus.

Sie, Hermione und Lavender hatten sich am Abend zuvor geeinigt in einen Rucksack alle Getränke und Lebensmittel zu füllen, den sie dann abwechselnd tragen würden.

Sehr vorausschauend in Anbetracht von McGonagalls Wanderwut.

„Hol es dir!"

Hermione lehnte sich an den Stamm des Baumes und nahm sich vor für die nächsten drei Stunden keinen Finger, vor allem aber keinen Zeh, zu rühren.

„Sollten wir nicht Lavender aufwecken? Immerhin kann es bei so einer Ohnmacht zu Schäden kommen… so Sauerstofftechnisch mein ich…"

Mit „wir" meinte sie eigentlich nur irgendjemand anderen als sich selbst. Snape zum Beispiel!

„Dazu, Miss Granger, bräuchte Ihre Wasserflasche, oder die von Mr.Malfoy."

„Warum nehmen Sie nicht Ihre?" Wenn es um sein Eigentum ging, war Draco schon immer sehr wagemutig gewesen. Hermione vermutete, dass das an den Genen lag.

„Weil sie leer ist." Schnappte der Meister der Zaubertränke genervt zurück.

„Dann haben wir ja was gemeinsam."

„Miss Granger?"

„Ich bin ebenfalls in die bedauernswerte Situation gekommen, etwas mit einem Malfoy gemeinsam zu haben."

„Och nö, dann haben wir ja kein Wasser…"

„Klappe, Patil!"

„Halt dich da raus, Malfoy."

„Ruhe!"

Schweigen.

Schließlich sah Hermione Snape schüchtern an.

„Sir, wir haben dann wohl nichts mehr zu trinken, was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

„Wer hat denn gesagt, wir hätten nichts zu trinken, Schlammblut?" Draco kaute träge an einem Grashalm herum. „Wir haben nur kein Wasser."

Nun wurde Parvati hellhörig. „Was hast du denn noch? Du gibt's uns doch was ab, oder? In der Wildnis und wenn es ums Überleben geht, müssen sogar Gryffindors und Slytherins zusammen halten."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Erspar mir deine ruhmreichen Reden." Zur großen Überraschung aller begann er plötzlich in seinem Rucksack zu wühlen.

„Also ich hab noch Bananensaft und…"

„Jahaaa, Safttag habt ihr… du und Haaaary….", kam es plötzlich schwächlich von der Seite.

„Professor, diesen Safttag verzeihe ich Ihnen nie. Sie haben meinen Ruf ruiniert. Und du Brown… pass auf was du sagst, mein Saft ist nämlich das einzig Trinkbare, was wir bei diesen Temperaturen haben."

Lavender achtete allerdings nicht auf Dracos böse Blicke, sondern fasste sich theatralisch an die Stirn. „W-was ist passiert?"

„Aufgrund der Hitze und der Überanstrengung sind Sie ohnmächtig geworden, Miss Brown. Daraufhin habe ich mir die Freiheit einer Pause genommen. Ihre Hauslehrerin wird auch eine Weile ohne uns auskommen."

Lavender achtete auch nicht im Geringsten auf Snape. Sie war vollkommen in ihre Rolle verstrickt. „Jemand hat mich aufgefangen. Ich bin sanft in seine starken Arme geglitten", hauchte sie hingerissen und hob vorsichtig den Kopf, um sich nach ihrem vermeintlichen Retter umzusehen.

„Das war ich."

BUMM. Lavenders Kopf hatte den Weg zurück auf die Erde gefunden und ihre Augen weiteten sich panisch. Sie hatte gerade zugegeben, dass Draco Malfoy starke Arme hatte.

„Warum immer ich?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen, Miss Brown?" Snape hatte sich an den Wegrand gestellt und hielt nach Harry Ausschau. Nicht, dass er seinen „Lieblingsschüler" so sehnsüchtig zurückerwartete, doch er traute seiner werten Kollegin zu, seine Autorität zu untergraben und Harry bei sich zu behalten.

„Sie hat sich schon wieder bis auf die Knochen blamiert."

Hermione grinste ein bisschen hämisch. DAS würde Lavender Parvati bestimmt nie verzeihen!

„Malfoy, hat Potter noch was Trinkbares wie Saft oder Wasser bei sich?"

„Ähm… also ich weiß nicht Professor äh…**Ich** hab ja noch genug." Der junge Slytherin wühlte eifrig in seinem Rucksack und warf Lavender ein großes Tetrapack Bananensaft zu, ohne groß auf die erstaunten und teilweise entsetzten Blicke zu achten.

„Könnt ihr euch mal wieder einkriegen? So fies bin ich auch wieder nicht, dass ich euch nichts geb. Naja eigentlich schon, aber nicht nachdem, was McGonagall mit uns veranstaltet."

Er setzte sich gemütlich im Gras zurecht und beobachtete ein Amselnest, aus dem eine Vogelmutter lugte und ihn seinerseits beäugte.

So tranken sie alle schweigend bis Snape sie mit einem „Da kommt, Potter" auf den dunklen Fleck in einer Bodensenke aufmerksam machte.

Nach ein paar Minuten konnte man den Fleck als Harry identifizieren. Der Junge-der-lebte wirkte äußerst zufrieden und schlenderte gemütlich auf die ungewöhnliche Gruppe zu, die sich unter dem großen Baum versammelt hatte.

Allerdings wirkte er unter der Last seines Rucksackes etwas gebeugt und Hermione fragte sich, was er da wohl alles drin haben mochte.

„Hey, habt ihr etwa alles ausgetrunken?" Harry deutete empört auf die sichtbar leere Bananensaftverpackung.

„Nee, fang!" Draco holte weit aus und warf Harry eine weitere Saftpackung entgegen.

„Warum habt ihr eigentlich so viel Bananensaft mit?" Erkundigte Lavender sich etwas irritiert.

„Och", Harry winkte ab, „der war heute im Sonderangebot. War nen Tipp von Ron. Den hab ich übrigens gefragt, ob er mit hierher kommen will und…"

„Du hast WAS?"

„Sie haben WAS?"

Manchmal, fand Hermione, waren sich Draco und sein Pate erschreckend ähnlich.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, er wollte ja nicht." Harry ließ sich auf den Boden plumpsen. „Ach Hermione, hast du dich mit Rubén gestritten?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht!" Kam es etwas spitz zurück.

„Ist ja schon gut. Ach Professor, auf dem Rückweg hab ich ein nettes Plätzchen mit viel Wasser und Schatten entdeckt. Wollen wir da nicht hingehen?"

„Och nö. Noch mehr laufen." Parvati rekelte sich demonstrativ und blinzelte in die Sonne, doch Harry grinste nur hinterhältig.

„Da gibt es genug Wasser zum schwimmen."

Schlagartig saßen Draco, Hermione, Lavender und Parvati aufrecht. „Schwimmen?" Echote es Harry entgegen.

„Jap, schwimmen!"

Snape sah sich gezwungen der Mehrheit nachzugeben, und als er so hinter der begeisterten Meute einherschritt (andere Leute wurden wohl eher trotten sagen, doch wie wir alle wissen trottet ein Snape nicht), bereute er, sich überhaupt auf eine „Verbrüderung" mit den Schülern gegen McGonagall eingelassen zu haben.

Doch bereits 10 Minuten später änderte er seine Meinung völlig.

Harry hatte sie durch dichtes Gestrüpp geführt und mehr als einmal war die Frage laut geworden, was er denn bitte schön für einen Rückweg genommen hätte, doch letztendlich waren alle von seiner Entdeckung begeistert.

Urplötzlich erstreckte sich unter ihnen eine… ja man konnte sagen Lagune.

Ungefähr 10 Meter unter ihnen glitzerte das Wasser im hellen Sonnenlicht und an den schattigen Plätzen konnte man bis auf den Grund der Lagune sehen.

Das Wasser war klarer als alles was die Schüler und ihr Lehrer je zuvor gesehen hatten und zusätzlich war es von einer Felswand umgeben, auf der sie gerade standen und verzückt auf die glitzernde Oberfläche starrten.

Ein paar Meter von der Gruppe entfernt führte ein ausgetretener Pfad den ansonsten senkrechten Steilhang hinunter. Dieser Weg führte zu einer Art Steg, der ins Wasser hineinreichte und wunderbar zum Sonnenbaden einlud. Vor diesem Steg lag ein breiter Grasstreifen, den man fast schon als kleine Wiese bezeichnen konnte.

Ansonsten konnte man das kühle Nass nur durch direktes Springen erreichen.

Fast die ganze Felswand war mit Efeu und anderen Kletterpflanzen berankt und viele der Bäume, die auf der Felswand standen, waren schräg gewachsen, so dass ihre Zweige weit über das Wasser ragten und so eine Art Dach bildeten, dass angenehm viel Sonne durchließ.

An manchen dieser Bäume hingen starke Seile, die wohl von der heimischen Jugend dazu verwendet wurden, sich schwungvoll über die kannte der Steilwand zu schwingen und schließlich ins Wasser fallen zu lassen.

„Potter…"

„Ja, Sir…"

„Manchmal sind Sie wirklich recht nützlich."

„Danke, Sir."

Es musste wirklich eine Fügung des Schicksals sein, dass Potter diesen Ort gefunden hatte.

Snape sah sich zufrieden um.

Es gab genug Schatten, aber auch angenehm viel Sonne. Der ganze Ort drückte eine unglaubliche Ruhe aus und man hatte das Gefühl vom Rest der Welt abgeschnitten zu sein.

Das ideale Versteck vor McGonagall Dachte Snape und atmete in Gedanken auf.

„Ich finde wir sollten schwimmen gehen!" Im nächsten Moment stürzte Lavender den kleinen Pfad hinunter. Man merkte ihr die Ohnmacht gar nicht mehr und sie stürzte wirklich.

Nein, kugeln ist wohl etwas treffender.

In Ihrem Eifer hatte die junge Frau den losen Kies übersehen und rollte nun begleitet mit kleinen AUs den Abhang hinunter.

Unten blieb sie seufzend liegen.

„Miss Brown… haben Sie sich was getan." Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah Snape den Hang hinunter.

„Nein, Sir, alles in Ordnung, aber seien Sie beim Runterkommen vorsichtig."

„Da wäre ich nie draufgekommen", ertönte es von Draco, der schadenfroh grinste. „Na los, Leute, hoffentlich habt ihr alle Badesachen mit."

„Was glaubst du denn?" Als nächsten schlidderte Parvati den Hang hinunter. Ihr folgten Harry und Draco.

Zum Schluss standen nur noch Hermione und Snape oben und sahen zu den anderen, die sich schon fleißig auszogen hinunter.

„Schade, dass Sie keine Badehose mithaben. Nach der Hitze wäre ein Bad sicher gut für den Kreislauf gewesen."

Und ich müsste mich nicht mehr Dinge fragen, dich mich eigentlich nichts angehen. Zum Beispiel, wie er oben ohne aussieht Hermione schob die Zweideutigkeit ihrer Gedanken schuldbewusst auf die viele Sonne.

„Zum Glück für meine Gesundheit HABE ich eine Badehose mit, Miss Granger."

Hermione klappte der Mund auf und sie hätte schwören können, so etwas wie ein vergnügtes Blitzen in Snapes Augen sehen zu können, aber auch das schob sie auf die Hitze.

„Sie… Sie haben eine Badehose?" Irgendwie klang das jetzt zu geschockt.

„In der Tat, aber wenn es sie beruhigt: Noch nicht lange."

Damit begann auch Snape den Abstieg und verfluchte ein weiteres Mal Dumbledore, dem er nun zu verdanken hatte, dass seine Schüler- darunter vier Gryffindors- ihn gleich in einem nahezu unbekleideten Zustand sehen würden.

Ebony-zoot: Jaja Lehrer sind schon komisch. ;) Wir hatten das Vergnügen im strömenden Regen marschieren zu dürfen. Da haben sogar die wasserfesten Rucksäcke kapituliert und wir durften aufgeweichte Jugendherbergsbutterbrote essen. bäh Aber irgendwie nen geiles Wort, oder?

Tineoida: Verlaufen haben wir uns auf einer Chorfahrt. Sollte eigentlich ne Nachtwanderung sein, aber irgendwie sind wir immer wieder auf der gleichen Lichtung gelandet. Und saukalt war es. schauder

Yuy: So ein großes Lob aus deinem Munde. rotwerd

Carabina: Ich war schon seit dem ersten Filmd er Meinung, dass in McGonagall mehr steckt, als wir alle vermuten. g

TrangOulsAvatar: Ich muss aufpassen, dass Sev nicht zu nett wird. Aber Hitze macht einen halt unberechenbar.

SilverSnake: Das Wassersuchen hat ja jetzt Harry übernommen, aber keine Angst… jetzt sind sie erst mal von der großen Gruppe weg. Irgendwie find ich schon ne Möglichkeit Herm und Sev auch noch von der kleinen Gruppe zu trennen… oder ihnen wenigstens ETWAS zweisamkeit zu verschaffen. sich die Hände reibt

Dark.Trinithy: Das war jetzt aber länger, oder? hundeblick aufsetzt

Ninaissaja: Also eigentlich wollte ich die beiden schon etwas näher zusammenbringen. Kannst du mir verzeihen? g Und trotzdem weiter lesen und mich mit Reviews überschütten? ;)

Monocerus: Was Rubén angestellt hat, erfahren wir auch noch. Er war nicht nett, gar nicht nett! Und Hermione ist schwer beleidigt und irgendwer mit mehr Lebenserfahrung muss sie jetzt trösten, findest du nicht auch?

DarkPrincess of Slytherin: na ja weiß nicht… so schnell wird es wohl nicht…

Darkshadowydancer: Es wird noch heißer… so viel sei gesagt…

Meta Capricorn: Hab von dem Buch gehört, es mir aber noch nicht angetan zu lesen. Und das Kapitel ist länger geworden! fingerzeig

Edjen: Snape braten lassen, hört sich gut an… ob er wohl genug Sonnencreme mit hat?

Jessy2104: Diesmal war es nicht ganz so lustig, aber es muss ja mal ernst werden zwischen ein paar Personen…

MomoSnape: Wenn Herm umgekippt wär und Sev sie aufgefangen hätte, wäre das doch wieder nach allen Klischees gewesen. Nein, so einen Kitsch schreib ich nicht. g Ich denk mir neuen aus. ;)

Mirija: Schweißausbrüche sind gut… hab ich auch… immer wenn ich HP guck g

Christina: Du willst was zu lachen…mhm… Snape im Nachthemd? Nein, das ist nicht zum lachen, sondern zum sabbern…

Weihnachtskeks3: Hary und Draco… weiß noch nicht was ich mit den beiden mache…vielleicht ein bisschen mehr andeut oder doch ein bisschen weniger…? Bin da etwas ratlos.

Lady-Claw: In MG schlummern ungeahnte Kräfte. Lehrer neigen dazu, wenn es um ihr Hobby geht, unerwartet sehr aktiv zu werden. sich an böse Erlebnisse erinnert

Anonym: Wenn Snape MG den Kopf waschen soll, muss er sie erst mal einholen. Und da liegt ja bekanntlich das Problem. g


	15. Der Code

Es ist schon ein paar Jahre her, dass ich begonnen habe, diese Geschichte, die etwas "leichtere Kost" ist, zu schreiben. Aufgrund von Schulstress und Prüfungen konnte ich dann lange Zeit nicht weiterschreiben und die Geschichte ist auf meinem PC in Vergessenheit geraten.  
Vor kurzem habe ich sie wieder entdeckt und mich daran erinnert, wie viel Spaß es gemacht hat, sie zu schreiben. Und wenn ich den Reviews, die ich dafür bekommen habe, glauben kann, hat es wohl auch Spaß gemacht, sie zu lesen.  
Deswegen habe ich beschlossen, die Geschichte wieder zu beleben und daran weiterzuschreiben. Viel spaß beim Lesen! In Deutschland ist dieses Jahr der Sommer ja ausgefallen, aber vielleicht lockt diese kleine Geschichte ein paar schöne Urlaubserinnerungen aus eurem Gedächtnis hervor. ;)

oOo

**-15- Der Code**

„Ob der hält?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Die Träger sehen ja eigentlich ganz fest aus. Müsste also klappen."

„Und wenn nicht?"

„Dann einfach schnell wieder anziehen"

„Das Wasser ist aber verdammt klar. Im Fall der Fälle könnte selbst die höchstwahrscheinlich sehr ausgeprägte Fantasie der Jungs den nackten Tatsachen nichts mehr hinzufügen."

„Sieh´s doch positiv. Snape hat dich schon in roter Spitzenunterwäsche gesehen. Dann wird es ihn auch nicht mehr groß schockieren, wenn du für ein paar Augenblicke kein Bikinioberteil anhast."

„Danke, Hermione. Genau daran wollte ich jetzt erinnert werden."

„Kein Problem, immer wieder gerne."

Die drei Gryffindor Mädchen standen unschlüssig am Rande des steinigen Felsplateaus der kleinen Lagune. Unter ihnen schimmerte in zehn Meter Tiefe einladend das bläulich-grüne Wasser, das so klar war, dass man bei genauerem Hinschauen den Grund erkennen konnte.

Der männliche Teil des ungleichen Flüchtlingstrupps hatte es sich inzwischen in der Sonne auf der kleinen Grasfläche bequem gemacht und blinzelte neugierig zu den eifrig diskutierenden Mädchen hinauf.

Sogar Snape hatte es geschafft, sich halbwegs zu entspannen und ließ sich nun die warmen Strahlen auf die Haut scheinen, während er sich von McGonagall's Gewaltmarsch erholte.

Alles in allem fand er, dass er sein Badehosen-Debüt gut, das heißt ohne größere Peinlichkeiten und Kommentare seitens der Schüler, überstanden hatte.

Die Damen hatten sich nur ein keckes „Schicke Badehose, Professor" nicht verkneifen können und sich dann schnell ein paar Blicke zu geworfen, die für ihn nicht zu deuten waren, was er aber darauf zurück führte, dass er – bei allen pädagogischen Fähigkeiten – nun einmal ein Mann war.

Von Seiten seiner männlichen Leidensgenossen kam nur ein „Oh,...ich wusste gar nicht, dass es in Hogwarts auch ein Fitnesstudio gibt", was von einem „Es kann ja nicht jeder so ein Spargel wie du sein, Potter" kommentiert wurde, und damit waren sein Patensohn und Potter auch wieder mit ihren Zankereien beschäftigt.

„Was machen die denn da oben", fragte letzterer nun in die Runde. „Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein. Raufklettern, runter springen, fertig." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Von Lavender und Parvati hatte er ja nichts anderes erwartet, aber von Hermione war er etwas mehr Proaktivität gewöhnt.

„Vielleicht haben sie Schiss."

„Quatsch, Malfoy. Wir sind Gryffindor! Die Mutigen, schon vergessen?"

„Ach, Potter", Draco setzte sich seufzend seine Sonnenbrille auf, um seine Mitschülerinnen etwas weniger auffällig mustern zu können. „Ihr Gryffindors seid nur in Krisensituationen mutig. Zum Beispiel, wenn es darum geht, jemanden zu retten und hinterher als Helden gefeiert zu werden. Dann handelt ihr, ohne groß nachzudenken und bringt euch selbst in Gefahr. Die meisten Menschen sehen solch ein Verhalten als selbstlos und mutig an. Für Slytherins ist das, nebenbei gesagt, einfach nur dumm. Sobald eine Situation nicht ganz so brenzlig ist und akutes Handeln erfordert, fangt ihr an, nachzudenken und die Risiken abzuwägen. Dann zögert ihr und werdet immer unsicherer, und am Ende wisst ihr gar nicht mehr, was ihr machen sollt. Das beste Beispiel dafür steht gerade da oben am Felsrand. Wenn..."

„Das sind Frauen...", unterbrach Snape ihn trocken. „So ungern ich Ihre kleine Rede auch unterbreche, Mr. Malfoy, müssen Sie diese kleine Tatsache doch im Hinterkopf behalten. Frauen können sich nie schnell entscheiden. Diese Eigenschaft ist in keiner Weise häuser-, sondern rein geschlechtsabhängig."

„Ihr Wort in Merlins Ohr, Professor", Draco seufzte und hielt kurz inne, bevor er belehrend fortfuhr. „Aber wenn hier unten jetzt jemand ertrinken würde, wären die Mädels schneller unten als dass du „Quidditsch" sagen kannst. Aber jetzt, wo sie Zeit zum nachdenken haben..."

„Und was sind dann Slytherins", schnitt Harry ihm das Wort ab. „Du würdest doch erstmal jeden ertrinken lassen, solange du noch nicht geprüft hast, ob das Wasser auch ja nicht zu kalt ist."

„Slytherins sind von Anfang an mutig", verkündete Draco stolz. „Auch wenn es brenzlig wird, denken wir erst einmal nach. Für Gryffindors mag das ‚feige' sein, aber...", Draco machte eine kleine Kunstpause, bevor er mit feierlicher Stimme fortfuhr. „Aber einer Situation mit klarem Verstand direkt ins Auge zu sehen, ist manchmal mutiger als instinktiv zu handeln."

„Mhm...", vollkommen überzeugt war Harry von der Logik noch nicht, obwohl sich Draco's philosophische Erkenntnis irgendwie doch ganz plausibel anhörte. Darüber könnte man bei Gelegenheit noch etwas diskutieren, bei einem Bier... oder auch zwei...

„Aber..."

„Kein Aber, Potter! Gryffindors sind – zugegeben- im Augenblick der Gefahr mutig, aber Slytherins sind es immer. Das ist eine Tatsache! Und an deiner Stelle würde ich jetzt den Mund halten. Im Moment bist du als Vertreter des Gryffindorclans nämlich eindeutig in der Minderheit."

In diesem Punkt hatte Draco ohne Zweifel Recht, und so trank Harry lieber noch einen Schluck Bananensaft als sich mit einem Malfoy und seinem Zaubertränkelehrer auf eine Diskussion über Slytherins Vorzüge und angebliche gute Eigenschaften einzulassen.

Ein paar Meter höher hatten inzwischen auch die Mädchen ihre Diskussion beendet.

„Ich spring jetzt einfach", verkündete Parvati entschlossen, zupfte noch kurz ihre Bikiniträger zurecht und sprang dann mit einem kleinen Anlauf und einem lauten Schrei zehn Meter in die Tiefe.

Nachdem sie mit einem lauten Klatschen in das kühle Wasser der Lagune eingetaucht und anschließend prustend wieder aufgetaucht war, schauten Hermione und Lavender neugierig über den Felsrand.

Lachend drehte Parvati sich auf den Rücken und winkte ihren Freundinnen zu. „Hat gehalten!"

„Sehr schön, dann mal los." Entschlossen trat Lavender noch einen Schritt an den Rand heran, blieb dort aber noch eine volle Minute stehen, um auch sicher zu gehen, dass Draco gar nicht anders konnte als ihren neuen Bikini – genauer gesagt sie selbst IN ihrem neuen Bikini – zu bemerken.

Dann schickte sie noch schnell ein Stoßgebet an Merlin, dass sich das wunderbar knappe Stück Stoff auch nach dem Sprung noch an Ort und Stelle befinden würde.

Gerade als Hermione kurz davor war, die Geduld zu verlieren und schon eine Hand gehoben hatte, um Lavender endlich nach unten zu befördern, stieß die junge Gryffindor sich mit einem fröhlichen „Hui" vom Felsrand ab.

Auch sie erstatte nach dem Auftauchen umgehend Bericht. „Hat gehalten!"

Spätestens jetzt hatten alle Mitglieder der männlichen Front fragend eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.

„Professor, Sie sind doch so ein Frauenversteher..."

„Zum Wohle Ihres Zeugnisses ignoriere ich ausnahmsweise Ihren sarkastischen Unterton."

„'Tschuldigung. Aber mit den Entscheidungsproblemen von Frauen hatten Sie ja auch Recht. Also, was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Vielleicht ist es ein geheimer Code."

„Quatsch, Malfoy."

„Was weißt du denn, Potter. Warten wir mal ab, was die Granger ruft."

Ein grünes, ein grauen und ein schwarzes Augenpaar wanderten wieder neugierig zum Plateau hinauf.

Auch Hermione hatte inzwischen noch einmal an den kritischen Stellen gezupft und gezogen und sprang schließlich auch dem kühlen Nass entgegen.

Trotz ihrer guten Vorsätze, sich nicht so mädchenhaft wie Parvati und Lavender zu verhalten, konnte sie ein kleines, hohes Quieken nicht unterdrücken, als sie feststellte, wie schnell sie sich eigentlich der Wasseroberfläche näherte.

Kaum hatte sie sich vom rauen, warmen Fels abgestoßen, schoss sie auch schon in die Tiefe und wurde vom kühlen Wasser umschlossen.

Lavender und Parvati waren inzwischen auch zur kleinen Grünfläche geschwommen und ließen sich, die Beine noch im Wasser baumelnd, die Sonne auf den Rücken scheinen.

Hinter ihnen hatten Snape, Draco und Harry sich gespannt auf den Unterarmen abgestützt und fixierten erwartungsvoll die glitzernde Wasseroberfläche.

„Die Granger bleibt aber ganz schön lange unter Wasser."

„Mhm..." Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, in der Hoffnung, auf diese Weise mehr erkennen zu können.„Vielleicht hat sie einen Krampf oder so und braucht Hilfe?"

„Gryffindors zuerst! Das haben wir doch gerade diskutiert."

„Nee..." Harry fand, dass er von der Sonne gerade so richtig schön durchgewärmt war und verspürte wenig Lust, sich wieder in das zwar erfrischende, aber auch sehr kühle Wasser zu stürzen. „Im Fall der Fälle müsste doch Professor Snape ran, oder Professor? Sie sind doch unsere Aufsichtsperson."

„Denken Sie an ihr Zeugnis, Potter!"

„Auf jeden Fall bemerkenswert, wie lange sie die Luft anhalten kann, dass muss ich sogar dem Schlammblut zugestehen."

„Malfoy, nenn sie nicht so, sonst ertrinkst..."

In dem Moment durchstieß Hermione prustend die Wasseroberfläche und strich sich keuchend die nassen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Snape atmete unwillkürlich erleichtert aus. Die Zeit war doch recht lang geworden und er hatte sich schon mit der Notwendigkeit konfrontiert gesehen., das gesamte Rettungs- und Wiederbelebungsprogramm durchführen zu müssen,

Die junge Hexe war in der Zwischenzeit wieder halbwegs zu Atem gekommen und schwamm langsam auf die kleine Gruppe in der Sonne zu.

Kaum hatte sie das Ufer erreicht, öffnete Lavender den Mund: „Hat..."

„Kein. Wort!" Zischte Hermione ihr nur entgegen, bevor sie sich auf ihr Handtuch warf, eine Zeitschrift aus ihrer Tasche kramte und sich diese dann demonstrativ vor das Gesicht hielt.

Parvati und Lavender bissen sich krampfhaft auf die Lippen, während Harry und Draco ratlose Blicke wechselten.

Snape hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls hinter einem Buch verschanzt, um sein belustigtes Grinsen zu verdecken. _Er _konnte sich inzwischen denken, was der „Code" zu bedeuten hatte.


End file.
